Over The Years, Some Things Change Some Don't
by Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics
Summary: Bella and Edward First meet in Grade 1. There, they become friends. Their friendship grows as the years go by. What happens when tradegy strikes? Will they have moved on? OR Will their feelings stay the same, possibly even growing stronger?
1. Chapter 1 Chocolatey Goodness

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Twilight. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wished Edward belonged to me. He's probably a cute 8 year old_

BPOV Zzzz…"Honey! Wake up! Its time for school!" says Mommy. I don't respond. "It's time for school!" she tries again. I flop over and put a pillow to my ears. She thinks out her next response. "I'll make you your favorite chocolate chip muffins if you get up!" she says.

I groan. "No fair! You're tempting me with chocolate-y goodness!" I say, laying my head back on my pillow.

"Fine," she says, "No school, no muffins. More for me!"

_Eat my muffin and die! _"Fine! I'll go, but I won't like it!" I said, trying to make an angry face, but who can be angry when you get yummy chocolate-y goodness? "Why not? I bet you'll make some new friends." She says confidently.

Today is my first day of first grade. I really want to stay home with Mommy, and play with my Grandma, but Mommy says I have to go. I walk into the kitchen and Mom hands me my muffin with big glass of milk. I take a big bite and mmm! The chocolate chips just melt in my mouth. I sigh a big sigh and go to get dressed. Since its the first day, Mommy picked me out my favorite outfit: my blue, purple and white butterfly t-shirt with my jeans and my blue sneakers. I dress in my clothes and brush my hair.

Mom motions for me to come near her while she grabs my butterfly barrettes. "Ouch! Moooom! That hurts!" I said, rubbing the spot where she stabbed it with the barrette.

"Sorry Honey! Come on. Grab your new back pack and hop in the car!" she said as she grabbed her keys. I ran into my room and got my backpack. It was pretty heavy cuz mommy made me get a whole lot of school supplies. I put it on my shoulders and the weight almost made me fall back.

I got my balance somehow and made my out the door.

Sitting in the car, I thought of how I didn't want to go to school. Oh well, a deal's a deal. Darn that chocolate-y goodness. My one weakness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think. Please review!

- Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2 New Kids and 20 Questions

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

BPOV

We got to the school and I automatically started crying. "Mommy," I sniffed "I d-dont wanna go a-anymore! I w-wanna stay with Mee-Mee! (grandma)"

"Oh sweetie, it'll be ok. Let's go in and wash you up." We walked into the bathroom and I rinsed my face off. I said goodbye to my mom and walked into the classroom.

The teacher came over to me and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Mrs. McLain. I'm your teacher for the first grade." She said. I blushed and looked down. "M-my name is B-bella." I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Why don't you take a seat at that empty table" she pointed to the table, "We're waiting on about 5 more kids. If it's ok, they'll sit with you." I nodded, "Good," she said. I walked to the empty table. While waiting for them to show, I pulled out my crayons and some paper and drew a rainbow. I paused, trying to remember the order they are supposed to go in. _R.O.Y. G. B.I.V., _I thought, _Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet. After finishing my rainbow, _I drew clouds, grass, flowers, and the sun. I got caught up in my drawing, and didn't notice the new kids already at my table.

"Hi" one of them said. The sudden noise made me jump. I looked around and noticed them there.

I blushed and looked down and muttered, "I didn't see you come in,". They chuckled for a minute as I blushed even redder if that's possible. I looked at the person who spoke to me. He had bronze hair and emerald green eyes you could get lost in. They made me feel safe and calm. I caught myself staring and blushed as I wiped the hint of drool at my mouth. "Hi" I said to him.

He smiled and said "My name is Edward Cullen."

"I'm Rosalie Hale" said the blonde girl.

"Alice Brandon, and OMIGOSH! I love your outfit! I soo approve." said the girl with short spiky hair.

"Emmett McCarty," said the muscular boy with curly hair.

"Jasper Hale," said the guy with honey-blonde hair.

"Bella Swan," I said, blushing. No one said anything, so I went back to my drawing.

"Wanna play 20 questions until class starts?" Emmett practically yelled. He made me jump again.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked me.

"I really like Midnight Blue." I said.

Edward looked up and said "Really? That's my favorite color too!" Naturally, I blushed. Now it was my turn.

"Alice, what's your favorite h-"

"SHOPPING!" she all but yelled.

"God, Alice! Now I can't hear!" I said with my hands on my ears, "How did you know wh-"

"I had a feeling you'd say it" She said quickly. "My turn! " she exclaimed. " Rosalie, what's your favorite food?"

"Spag-" Rosalie tried to get out before Alice interrupted her.

"OMIGOSH! Me too!" Alice said.

"Now _I'm _deaf. Thanks Alice!" Rosalie said. Luckily, today was a meet-and-greet day, so we didn't have any work, and we got to continue our game.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review. i want to know how i did on my first story. Thanx!

- Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3 Starvation and Darkness

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

BPOV

Suddenly, the bell rang for lunchtime. "FINALLY! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH!!!" Emmett shouted as he bulldozed the kids in front of us to get to the lunchline.

"I don't know how he survives without snack time." Edward said. I looked at him confused.

"Emmett thinks he has to have food every half hour or so or he will die of starvation." Alice said. I stifled my giggle with a smile. We got in line to get our lunches.

I was last to get my lunch. I looked around the cafeteria for my friends. I saw them, but their table was full. There was a frown on my face as I went and sat at an empty table. Without them distracting me, I started thinking about my mom and dad and how much I missed them right now. A traitor tear fell down my cheek as thoughts of them popped in my head. My face was turning red and my cheeks were becoming tear-stained. I pushed my tray away and laid my head on my arms, covering my eyes.

"Bella? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Edward asked as he took a seat beside me. I looked up at him with my tear-filled eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked again. I shrugged my shoulders as I wiped my eyes on my sleeves. "What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head no. He understood and starting rubbing circles in my back, trying to make me feel better. His touch sent an electric current through my body, yet it was still soothing. I took deep breaths.

"Ok, I think I'm good now. Thanks," he smiled and motioned for me to tell him what was bothering me. I sighed and began, "I've never really been away from my parents this long. I didn't think about them until you and everyone else weren't there to distract me." I told him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to just abandon you." he said in a sincere voice.

"Its ok," I said with a sigh. I looked over at the door and some kids were going outside. "Look, we can go outside and play on the playground! Let's go!" I said, all excited.

"Ok," he replied. I got up and we walked towards the exit. We walked out the door and I managed to trip over thin air. I waited for the 'smack' and the pain…it never came. I looked up and Edward had caught me.

I blushed as red as a tomato and muttered "T-thank you."

"No trouble," he said after setting me on my feet. "Oooo! Lets get on the swings!" he said.

"Ok!" I said. I ran over to the swings, luckily without tripping. I sat down on a swing and Edward went behind me. "Whatcha doin' Eddie?" I asked, confused.

"I'm gonna push you," he said. He pushed me really high. I could even touch the branches on the trees. I felt like I was flying…then I remembered I hated heights. My fear set in.

"Eddie! Make it stop! It's too high! I'm scared!" I almost screamed. I held onto the swing chains for dear life. He stopped pushing me and held the swing to make it stop.

"Its ok Bells. It stopped. I'm here." He gave me a hug and rubbed circles in my back again to make me feel better. I enjoyed it way more than I should of. As soon as he touched me, it sent the same jolt of energy through my body. He must of felt the same way, because he let go. We both blushed for a moment.

I broke the silence. "Lets go on the merry-go-round now," I suggested. He nodded and grabbed my hand to tug me toward the merry-go-round. He slowed it to let me on, then he made it go really fast. I had my head down and tried to look up. I got dizzy really fast. My shoes lost their traction. I slid off and landed on my knee with a thud. I rolled up my jeans and saw I scraped my knee. I hissed at the pain. Edward came to check on me, then I saw and smelt the blood and everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Let me know how I did! Please review!

- Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	4. Chapter 4 Nurses and Movie Time

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

BPOV

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me Bells?" Edward asked. "Eddie?" I said, barely a whisper. I tried to sit up and realized I wasn't on the ground anymore.

"Bells! You scared me for a minute there."

I blushed. "Sorry. I hate the smell of blood. It makes me sick." He made an amused face then nodded.

"Ok. Now its time for the disinfectant." said the nurse.

"But it hurts!" I whined.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll hold your hand." Eddie offered.

"Fine." I huffed. The nurse shook the bottle, then sprayed it on my knee. I hissed at the pain.

"You ok?" Eddie asked.

"It hurt, but you holding my hand my it bearable." I said with a smile and a blush.

"Ok, what kind of band-aid do you want, Isabella?" the nurse asked, pulling out lots of colorful band-aids.

"I want a Midnight blue one!" I said. She pulled one out and pressed it against my hurt knee. My face scrunched in pain, and I squeezed Eddie's hand a little harder. I rolled my jeans back down and we walked out of the nurse's office. It was time to get back to our class.

We walked in and they were just about to watch a movie. It was one of my many favorites, _The Land Before Time I. _We took turns going to get snacks. Luckily, they made Emmett go last, otherwise, no one would have got any snacks.

I grabbed some Chex Mix and sat next to Eddie. There was a sad part that made me cry during the movie. Some people heard me sniffle, and turned to look at me, including Jessica Stanley.

She leaned to the person next to her and whispered "Crybaby" in their ear, referring to me. Eddie saw them glaring at me and heard them whispering. He glared back them. They looked scared and turned back to the movie. Eddie proceeded to rub the familiar soothing pattern into my back.

I sighed, contented.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------How am I doing? Lemme know!

- Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	5. Chapter 5 Parental Introductions

_Copyright: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

BPOV

Right as the movie ended, the bell rang for school to be out. I grabbed my backpack off its hook and put it on my shoulders. "Wanna come over, Bella?" my bestest buddy Eddie says to me as he puts his backpack on.

"Ok, but I'll have to ask my mom first." I say. We walk out the doors holding hands to my mom's car.

"Mom, can I go to Eddie's house?"

"I suppose this is the famous Eddie?" my mom asked as he walked up beside me.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Swan." Edward said.

"He's my new bestest buddy mom!" I said, hugging Eddie.

She smiled at that. "Sure, go have fun Bells. If you want, you can stay the night."

"Aww! Can I Eddie?" I asked, full puppy dog eyes affect.

"Sure! Lets go!" he ran and hopped into his car.

I started to walk over to Eddie's car when mom said, "Bells?" I turned around and looked at her, confused. "I told ya so! He's a cute one!" she said with a wink. I smiled. I ran to Eddie's car and plopped myself in the seat beside him.

Eddie said to me, "So I'm your bestest buddy, huh?" I blushed.

"What's this? Eddie has a new best friend?" His dad asked.

"Its 'bestest buddy' Dad!" Eddie said, as if there was actually a difference.

"My bad. It's nice to see you again Bella" he said.

"It's nice to see you, Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle." he said. Edward looked at me confused.

"I'm surprised you haven't put it together yet. I'm accident-prone. He's a doctor. We've met many times." his eyes widened in realization. We continued to his house in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Review!

- Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	6. Chapter 6 Sleepovers and Sweet Dreams

_Copyright: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

BPOV

We arrived at his house. All I could do was stare. It was freaking huge. 3 stories, and tons of windows. We walked in and were greeted by a woman with caramel colored hair.

"Why hello! Who is this?" she asked looking at me. I blushed.

"Mom, this is my bestest buddy, Bells." Eddie said, hugging me.

"Short for Isabella I presume?" she asked. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I said, politely.

"Call me Esme." she said, "Well do you two want some ice-cream?"

"Ok" I said shyly. She handed us two ice pops and we went outside. "Your mom is really nice" I said. He just nods.

"Hey, let's go to the meadow!" he says.

"What meadow?" I ask.

"Come on, I'll show you!" he says. He grabs my hand yet another time and drags me into the dense forest. Soon, we come upon a clearing. Its so beautiful! "You like it? I like to come here and relax,"

"Edward! I love it! Its just so peaceful and calming."

"Then it can be ours" he said smiling at me. I blushed. We sat down on the soft vegetation finishing our popsicles. I looked up in the tree canopies, wondering what kinds of animals lived here. "Hey Bells," I turn and look at him "Wanna go watch a movie?" I nodded and we walked back to the house with our fingers laced…to keep me from falling.

"What do you wanna watch Bellsy?" he asked me.

"Can we watch Land Before Time II? Watching the first one has me curious" I asked. Eddie put the DVD in the player and pressed play. I got the drinks, 2 root beers, and he got the popcorn, extra buttery. We put the drinks on the snacks on the table and made a pallet from blankets and pillows. We laid on our make-shift pallet as the movie began. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and started munching away. Edward sipped at his soda. We lay on stomachs, gazing in curiosity. I laid my head on my pillow, still watching the movie.

Soon enough I fell asleep. I was having a wonderful dream.

_I was at Me and Eddie's Meadow. Then he appeared out of thin air. We sat on the grass, looking at the sunset with our hands intertwined. Edward suddenly turned to me and said "Bella, I may have just met you, but there's something about you, your eyes, your shyness, your blush" he said as he cupped my face, " that draws me to you. I feel very protective of you. When I'm with you, it just feels…right. I think….I love you." I was shocked that he loved me, but in a good way because…I loved him back. He must of thought I rejected him from the silence, when actually, I was so touched. I better say something. _

"_Eddie," he turned to face me, his sad face turning into a neutral one, "I love you too. Everything about you draws me in, your voice, your face," I said as I touched his dimples, "even your smell. When you hug me, I feel a jolt of electricity go through my body. Like you said, being with you just feels…right." After I said those words, his whole face lit up. He smiled that crooked grin and kissed me on my cheek. I blushed and kissed him on his cheek. Then we pulled in for a big hug. You'd think we just exchanged wedding vows. The kisses on the other person's cheeks were like the rings, and our hug sealed the deal._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Review! Was it cute or corny?_

_- Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics_


	7. Chapter 7 EPOV Sweet and Sour Dreams

_Copyright: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

EPOV

We were watching the movie when Bella fell asleep. Suddenly, she turned and hugged me and laid her head on my chest. I couldn't help but be content. I loved this girl, even if I had just met her today. She was kind, selfless, and one of the prettiest girls I've seen. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, " I love you."

"Eddie," she said. I thought I had woken her up, but she was actually sleep talking. "I love you too…jolt…feels right" she mumbled. I sat there, shocked. Had she actually heard me? Suddenly, she blushed and hugged me even tighter. I sighed, contented. I hugged her back and fell asleep with us in each other's arms. This was definitely my happy place, besides our meadow. Just as I fell asleep, I heard her mutter, "_My _Eddie," I smiled contentedly and started having a dream of my own.

_We were at the meadow, just me and _my, yes my,_ Bellsie. We were sitting on the grass, looking at the sunset with our hands intertwined. I decided its now or never. I turned to Bella and said "Bella, I may have just met you, but there's something about you, your eyes, your shyness, your blush," I said cupping her face, " that draws me to you. I feel very protective of you. When I'm with you, it just feels…right. I think I love you." She went silent. My heart ached as I realized rejection was a possibility._

"_Eddie," I turned to face her, my sad face turning into a neutral one, "I love you too. Everything about you draws me in, your voice, your face," she said as she touched my dimples, "even your smell. When you hug me, I feel a jolt of electricity go through my body. Like you said, being with you just feels…right." After she said those words, my whole face lit up. I smiled my crooked grin and kissed her on her cheek. She blushed and kissed me on my cheek. Then we pulled in for a big hug. You'd think we just exchanged wedding vows. The kisses on the other person's cheeks were like the rings, and our hug sealed the deal._

_Then suddenly, everything went dark. Bella was gone, and all I was hugging was air. I looked and looked, but I couldn't see her anywhere. "Please," I said, begging, "don't leave! Please don't leave, Bella" I broke down and started crying. My heart ached for her. _Find her, _it said, _You must find Bella.

I woke up to see Bella, _my _Bella, stroking my cheek. My eyes were wet. I was actually crying and Bells must of noticed me. "I'm right here, Eddie." she said, and I gave her a big hug. _Hmm, I smell food_, and with that, my stomach rumbled.

"I smell food! Lets eat!" I said while running to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Just to clarify, Bella and Edward were in the dream together. Bella was alone at first because Edward hadn't fallen asleep yet. Bella disappeared at the end because she woke up.

Tell me what u think! i just posted 7 chapters with only one review! if i get 14 total reviews, 2 for each chapter, i'll post the next chapter! so review, Review, REVIEW! Thanx,

- Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	8. Chap 8 Bright Light and Dazzling Smiles

_____**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Twilight. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wished Edward belonged to me. He's probably a cute 8 year old_

BPOV

I woke up to Edward hugging me and ooo's and awww's coming from Esme, and the bright light of a camera flashing.

"Ehhh! Bright light! Make it go away!" I groaned as I swatted at thin air.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you, but you guys looked so adorable!" she said, "Would you like some pancakes?" My eyes went wide. I tried to squirm out of Edward's grasp, but the more I moved, the tighter his hold got. "Please," he muttered. I turned to face him, "don't leave! Please don't leave Bella!" he said in his dream. I saw a tear fall from his face. I wiped the traitor tear away, and he opened his eyes.

"I'm right here, Eddie." I said as I gave him a big hug.

He returned it. His stomach rumbled and he said, "I smell food! Lets eat!" walking into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and followed him. I looked at his hair and it was even more out of place than the night before. That made me giggle.

He turned around and looked at me funny. "What?" he asked.

"Your hair," I said giggling.

He ran a hand through his hair and that make me laugh even harder. "What?" he asked again.

"Your hair! Its sticking up in, like, a million different places." I said through giggles.

He laughed and said, "Yeah. I haven't figured out how to use that new contraption called a (he uses air quotes) 'brush' "

"Don't worry, I'll teach ya Eddie!"

"Nah, I'm good." he said.

After breakfast, Esme came in the room and said, "Bella, your mom dropped off some clothes for you to wear to school today. Its in a bag beside the couch."

"Ok." I said, as I walked over to the bag, examining its contents, "Oooo! It's my midnight blue sparkly top! I love this shirt!" I put the shirt in the bag and walked into the bathroom to change. I slipped my clothes on. I was having a little trouble with my barrette. I walked out and over to Esme. "Esme, can you help me fix my hair?"

"Sure. You want a ponytail?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said. She grabbed a brush and brushed my hair, then slipped it into a ponytail. "Thank you." I said.

Esme walked over to the stairs and shouted, "Edward! Time to leave for school!"

We heard a distant "Ok, mom!" and the sound of him running down the stairs. I walked over to the couch where I left my backpack and put it on. Suddenly, I was pushed over the arm of the chair and onto the comfy couch. "Ready for school Bells?" my attacker and 'bestest buddy' asked.

"I'm fine, thanks, and not really." I said, a little annoyed. He looked at me with those green orbs and his crooked smile. My resolve melted away along with my ability to form a sentence. "Stop it." I said, looking away.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Dazzling me with your smile and your eyes" I muttered, looking down.

He looked at me funny. "I 'dazzle' you?" he asked.

I raised my brows. "Don't act like you don't know the affect you have on people,"

"Whatever you say, Bells."

* * *

Review please! Ty's

-Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	9. Chapter 9 TicTacToe and Lunchtime

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Twilight. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wished Edward belonged to me. He's probably a cute 8 year old. ^-^

_BPOV_

We got to school on time today. Eddie said goodbye to his parents and we both walked into the classroom together. We sat at our table and waited for the rest of the group to show.

"You're sitting with me today." Eddie said, and it wasn't a question.

"Ok…I wanna play tic-tac-toe!" I said pulling out some paper.

"I call 'X's'!" he said, quickly.

"X"_ Dang, he always goes for the middle_

"O"

"X"

"O" _Ha! I saw that!_

"X" _Darn you!_

"O"

"X! Yes! Tic-tac-toe! 3 in a row!" _Darn! :[_

"Hangma-?" I tried to say before I was attacked by a small flash of black hair.

"Bella! I missed you!" she released me to see how I did of my outfit choice.

"Omigosh! I love that color blue with your skin tone! I approve." she said.

"Um…thanks Ali." I said. Suddenly, I was picked up and squeezed into a giant bear hug. "Hey, Emmie-Bear!" I managed to squeak out. He laughed and let me down. _Dang! how muscular can an 8 year old be??_

"Class! Time for school to start!" the teacher said, right as Jazz and Rosie walked in. We took our seats.

"Today, we will stand in front of the class and say our names, and something about ourselves." the moment she said 'in front of the class', I shrunk in my seat. _Don't pick me! Please don't me!!_ I slid lower in my seat. "First to go is…" the teacher said as I slid even lower in my seat, "Isabella Swan." _I think the teacher might have it out for me…Maybe she can read minds…hmm. Well, time to make a fool of myself. _I got up and, surprise, surprise, tripped over my own feet. I blushed red as I pulled myself and walked to the front.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Oh God! Everyone's staring at me! Oh God! I feel dizzy…, _"My name is Isabella Swan, but I'd rather be called Bella" I said looking at the teacher. I looked back at the class. _Everyone's still staring at me! Oh God! _I blushed, noticing that. I looked at Eddie for help. He mouthed '_Be funny!'. _I took another deep breath and started, "and I can trip over air," I said. The whole class snickered. I swear I heard the teacher cover hers up with a cough. I looked down and walked to my seat. I managed to trip over a backpack on my way. I heard someone across the room shout _'Nice demonstration!'._

"Edward," she said before she had to 'cough', "Why don't you go next?" He got up and walked to the front.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I have recently learned to play the piano." he said flawlessly.

"Jasper?" the teacher asked, even though it wasn't a question. He rose and walked to the front

"My name is Jasper Hale, and I am interested in the Civil War."

"Alice." Ali stood and walked to the center. When Jasper passed Alice, he slid his hand over hers, then proceeded to walk back to his desk.

"My name is Alice Brandon, and I am a complete shop-o-holic! And yes, it's a word." she eyed a few girls' outfits, as if to say '_WHAT were you thinking?!'_

"Emmett." he didn't respond. Apparently he was asleep. "Emmett!" he didn't even stir.

Edward stood up, "I know how to wake him up!" he said. He ran over to Emmett and shouted in his ear, "Lunchtime Emmett!!"

Emmett awoke with wide eyes, "Lunchtime? Oh boy! Food!" he said, then ran out the door.

"Emmett McCarty! You get back here!" the teacher yelled while running after him, but he was one fast 8 year-old.

**EmPOV**

Zzzzzz…"Lunchtime Emmett" said a familiar voice. _Wait, Lunchtime?! Hooray! Food!_

"Lunchtime? Oh boy! Food!" I said, running out the door. I ran as fast as I could, which is pretty darn fast, or so I've been told. _Hmm I wonder what we're having today. I hope it's corndogs! Burgers are good too! And chicken nuggets! Mmm tatertots!_

* * *

_tsk tsk! what a one-track mind... *shakes head in disapproval* Thank yall for reviewing! ...sorry, i had to say "ya'll" cuz thats what Texans say, right Jasper? *Jasper nods* . goodboy... ^-^  
*Edward suddenly runs in the room* "Will you guys pretty pretty puh-lease review? *shows you his puppy face and eyes* Tay-Tay worked very hard on her story! She made me who I am!"_

_aww! thanx Eddie! and who can resist those...eyes...they...so...*loses coherency from looking in Eddie's eyes* ahem! my point ;]_

Review cuz ya know ya luv me!


	10. Chapter 10 PlayDoh And PacMan

_EmPOV_

I had a little trouble finding the cafeteria. Finally I found the cafeteria doors and I bursted through them. _Hmm. No one's here. _The doors were closed, and the tables were up. _Edward tricked me! I'm so gonna get him back for this!_ I heard panting and the clickity-clack of heels behind me. I turned around and saw Mrs. McLain.

"Emmett," she said as she gasped for air, "McCarty! Classroom *gasp* NOW!"…then the bell rang…for lunch.

"Later Teach! The food, she calls to me!" I said running back into the cafeteria. "Woo! First in line baby! Oh yeah!"

_**EPOV**_

_Hmm I wonder where Emmett and Mrs. McLain went. _"Hey Bells, you seen Emmett or Mrs. McLain?"

"Nope. They've been gone for a few minutes now." she said, a bit worried.

"Let's party! Bring on the play-doh! Bring on the snacks!….Actually, I wouldn't mind a nap." I said.

"Sounds good to me. Lets borrow some mats from the kindergarteners!" she said walking out the door. We walked down the hall, grabbed the mats, and returned. Bella laid her mat next to mine and she snuggled against my chest just like last night. She hugged me tightly. I returned and we snuggled underneath a jacket. Soon, Bella was fast asleep.

"No," she muttered, "Don't eat me! No!" then her voice turned annoyed, "Emmett…ew"

_BPOV_

I fell asleep against Eddie's chest.

_Suddenly I was in a Pac-Man game. Emmett was Pac-Man and ate all the dots. I started laughing at how true it was. Then he started coming towards me. Then I looked down and I wasn't Bella. I was one of the 'ghosts'. "No," I said, "Don't eat me! No!" but he did…he ate me. I was very annoyed with him. "Emmett…" he heard the tone in my voice and spit me out, "ew"_

I bolted upright into a sitting position when I woke up. Edward jumped a little at my sudden movement.

"You say funny things in your sleep," he said.

"What'd I say now?" I said, blushing a little.

"You said 'No! don't eat me' and then you said 'Emmett' in a mad voice."

"Emmett was Pac-Man," I said pausing for a minute. He burst out laughing, "and he tried to eat me."

"I can see Emmett as Pac-Man," he said laughing some more. Then the bell rang for lunch. We all walked out the door. Some ran, some walked. No one to tell us to stay in a line. Eddie and me were at the front of the line. We walked in the cafeteria and there Emmett was, gathering everything in sight on his tray.

"Emmie Bear!" I yelled running towards him.

"Bells! One sec! I have precious cargo here." he managed to put the tray down and hug me.

"Where have you been mister?" I said, with a hint of worry in my voice.

"Eddie-boy here apparently tricked me. I ran around the school looking for the cafeteria and Mrs. McLain was apparently following me. I was too fast for her though. She finally caught me and right as she was about to send me to the classroom, the bell rang for lunch and NO WAY am I missing out on lunch." he said. While he talked, we grabbed our lunched and paid for them. As promised earlier, I sat at Edward's table.


	11. Chapter 11 Tanya and Jacob

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Twilight. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wished Edward belonged to me. He's probably a cute 8 year old. ^-^

Eddie's house.

Eddie invited me over to his house today. "Bella guess what?" he asked me eagerly. I shrugged. "I got a new kitty! Her name is Tanya!" we walked into the living room and sure enough, there is a fluffy kitty perched upon a pillow. "Tanya!" Edward called. The cat jumped up and ran toward him. Then she started purring and meowing her head off while looking up at him. Edward picked Tanya up and she relaxed in his arms. _I wish I could be held in Edward's arms…Darn cat! Wait! I am jealous of a cat??? God I'm pathetic. _

Edward leaned over to me so I could pet her. I hadn't even reached my hand out when she started hissing and REWR!-ing at me. I scooted away from Edward. That did no good because she sprang away from Eddie's arms and launched herself at me. She wrapped her front paws around my arm and bit me. If I even flinched, she'd bite again. Edward started the painful process of removing her. Once removed, he threw her onto the floor. Hard. "No one, including cats, messes with _my _best friend!" Edward shouted at the cat. She inched her way over to Edward and flopped on her stomach. "Mew" she said, innocently. Edward wore a mad face that said _Not good enough… _"Bella? Are you ok? Let me get some peroxide and a cotton ball." He left for a moment then returned to clean my wounds. I bit my lip as he dabbed the peroxide on my arms. I thanked him for taking care of me.

(AN I got impatient when writing and skipped details)

Next Morning

Zzzz…_Meh, time for school. Why do they make it so early? _I laid there for a few minutes, letting my eyes adjust to the light. I groaned. I had to get up. I reached forward, trying to get up; no success. I laid back down and swung myself forward, trying to get momentum, but somehow ended up falling back and my head banged on the headboard._ Oww! _:'[

"Vamanos! Come on, let's go!" My Dora alarm clock said.(AN Sorry! Don't know how to spell stuff in Spanish) I don't know why my parents got me that. I'm starting to hate it more and more each day.

(AN I got impatient-ER when writing and skipped details)

At School

I was sitting at my table. Mrs. McLain walks in the room with an unfamiliar face. He had russet skin and long black hair.

"Class!" she said, calling us to attention, "This is Jacob Black. He is new here and will be joining our class." she said. "Jacob, go up to the front and introduce yourself then, you can sit with Bella and her group," I jumped when I heard my name, "Bella, raise your hand." I half-raised my hand. He nodded and began his way to the front.

"My name is Jacob Black and my favorite animal is the wolf" he said. Then, he walked over to our table and sat down.

"Hi! I'm Emmett!" Emmett shouted. Jacob didn't even flinch. He was staring at me. _He's staring…at _me. ME! I blushed at looked down. I looked over at Edward and he had a scowl on his face.

EPOV

So the new kid Jacob ended up sitting at our table. I knew I didn't like him from the start. The moment he walked in, I hated him. Then, he started staring at Bella. _My _Bella. I shot him a scowl. _Bella was mine forever…ever though she didn't know it. _I wasn't about to let that…that _dog _steal her away.

BPOV

"Hey, Bella?" Jacob asked. I met his eyes, "Wanna build a tower with me?" he said, a bit hopeful.

Before I could answer my _No Thanks, I'd rather play with Eddie_, Edward said, "Sorry Jacob, Bella's playing with _me_." _He sounded rather possessive when he said that. Hmm…_

* * *

Somebody's jealous! _Edward... Ooooo!_

Review!

-Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	12. Chapter 12 'Marriages' and Divorces

(AN Once again I'm skipping the details. I wanna get to a certain part in the story! ;) )

I went over to Eddie's House again today Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came too. We were sitting on the couch when Eddie said, "Hey, let's go to the meadow!" I jumped off the couch. He took my hand and walked over the rest of the group. "Alice? Can you do that thing I asked you to?" he asked.

"What thing?" I asked.

No one answered my question, but Alice nodded eagerly and dragged me upstairs. She pushed me into a room. There was a bag that looked crammed full of stuff. "Try this on." she said as she put the bag in my hand and pushed me into the bathroom. I pulled out a sapphire blue spaghetti top with a silver rose in the middle, and a jean skirt with a silver rose on the bottom. I pulled the outfit on and thought why I would have to wear this. I got to admit, it was cute. But it seems a little special occasion….

I walked out of the bathroom. Alice gasped, "Oh my god! Bella! You look sooo cute in that!"

"Thanks!" I said blushing a little, "What am I wearing this for though?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Can't tell ya!" she said. The she bolted out the door and down the stairs.

"Alice! Wait for me!" I shouted to her as I ran after her. I got down the steps and Edward was at the bottom waiting for me. His eyes widened and he stared at me. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and some dark jeans. "So you wanna tell me why I'm dressed like this?" I asked him.

"Secret. Come and let's go to the meadow." he said, a bit nervous, "Oh and the gang is coming with us." he said. I nodded, still not sure of what we were doing.

We walked into to the meadow and Edward led me to a tree that we sat by when we first came here. We sat down and watched the sunset._ This seems familiar… _

He took my hand and turned to me. "Bella, I may have just met you a week ago, but there's something about you, your eyes, your shyness, your blush" he said as he cupped my face, " that draws me to you. I feel very protective of you. When I'm with you, it just feels…right. I really, really like you." In my dream he said he loved me, but I guess since we're only in first grade, "really _really _like" would do. I really, _really_ like him back. He must of thought I rejected him from the silence, when actually, I was so touched. I better say something.

"Eddie," he turned to face me, his sad face turning into a neutral one, "I really, _really _like you too. Everything about you draws me in, your voice, your face," I said as I touched his dimples, "even your smell. When you hug me, I feel a jolt of electricity go through my body. Like you said, being with you just feels…right." After I said those words, his whole face lit up. He smiled that crooked grin and kissed me on my cheek. I blushed and kissed him on his cheek.

"In that case," he said, "will you promise to marry me one day? When we are older, I mean." he said, blushing a little.

I blushed as well, "Of course I will Edward." I said, pronouncing his whole first name in a while.

He pulled out a small charm bracelet with a blue sapphire charm. "So you will accept this bracelet as a promise bracelet?" he asked, even though I'm sure he knew the answer.

"Of course!" I said. He took my arm and attached the bracelet to it. I brought my hand up to look at it. It was so beautiful. I smiled and kissed him on his cheek again.

Emmett started humming the bride's wedding march song. Rosalie and Jasper wiped tears away. Jasper tried to keep from crying but he was just an emotional guy, while Rosalie let the tears flow.

"Yaaay!" Alice shouted, before throwing confetti all over us.

Later that day at Bella's House…

I walked into the house and heard yelling. "Charlie! I'm tired of living here! I want to live in the big city and explore my dreams! I don't want to just be a stay at home-mom! If I don't get out now, I'll just be stuck here!" my mom screamed.

"Renee, come on. Be reasonable! What about Bella? She just made some new friends here! You wanna take her away now?!" he screamed back at her, but she was already packing. I was crying by the time I walked into Charlie's view. He noticed me and his expression softened. He ran to me and gave me a big hug. "It'll be ok, Bells." he said trying to comfort me.

"Bella! Pack your things! We're leaving first thing tomorrow!" my mom screamed from upstairs.

"Dad! Don't let her take me from you! Please Dad! Please! I don't wanna go!" I sobbed.

"Sorry Bells," he said. He was crying into my shoulder as I cried into his. I went up stairs to pack when a plan popped into my head…

* * *

Oooo's! a cliffy! sorry! just had to put one! ;}

Luv yall!

- Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	13. Chapter 13 Runaways and A New Cullen

_**I will **__**not**__** leave in the morning. I'm going to pack my bag and sneak over to Eddie's house in the middle of the night, when both mine and his parents are asleep. Then we'll live happily ever after together.**_

**When my parents were asleep, I called Edward. "Hello?" a sleepy voice murmured.**

"**Eddie?" I asked quietly.**

"**Bells?" he asked, a bit surprised, "What wrong? Are you ok?"**

"**No," I responded sadly.**

**There was silence…**_**Oh, I guess he wants me to explain…**_

"**What's wrong?" he finally asked.**

**I took a big sigh. "My mom is tired of living here. She wants to move to Phoenix, Arizona, but my dad wants to stay here. My mom says I have to go with her!"**

"**But-But you can't go! Not now! We just got together!" he said frantically.**

"**My point exactly. I have a plan… I'll sneak over to your house and live with you! And we'll live happily ever after!…if that's ok with you…" I said trailing off.**

"**Are you kidding?! Of course it's ok with me! Won't your mom miss you though?" he asked**

"**If she cared about me and my feelings, she wouldn't being doing this in the first place." I retorted. "So you wanna meet at the school and show me the way to your house?" I asked.**

"**Sure. It's not far from where I live." he said.**

"**Me, too" I said, "Seeya there.**

"**Seeya" he said.**

**At the play ground**

"**Edward?" I half-yelled as I walked into the playground with my roll-y backpack.**

"**Right here!" he half-yelled back. He was up-side down on the monkey bars. I shined the flashlight I brought on him. **

"**Ahh! The light! It burns!" he said covering his eyes.**

"**You remind me of a vampire bat. Do you have fangs?" I asked.**

**He smiled his crooked grin. "Not that I'm aware of." he said.**

**I sat my bag down and looked up at the stars. Edward snuck up behind me and bit my neck.**

"**Ah! Edward's a vampire." I said sarcastically.**

"**I couldn't resist. The blood, she calls to me." he said, attempting to be Dracula. I rolled my eyes. **

"**Can we go to your house now? Its starting to get cold." I said shivering a little.**

"**Sure. I'll get your bag and we'll start the way there." he said while grabbing my bag. He started walking towards the street and I followed. "Look both ways, and hold hands." he said looking toward the left while grabbing my hand.**_** If I didn't know better, I'd say holding hands was for his sake…even though I happily obliged.**_

**We walked a few blocks before we came upon the Cullen house. He slowly turned the knob on the front door. Luckily it was still unlocked. We tip-toed inside and carefully shut the door. We tip-toed up the stairs and into his bedroom.**__**We were already in our pj's so we hopped into his bed. Just like when I slept over, **

"**Hey Eddie?" I whispered.**

"**Yes Bells?" he whispered.**

"**Is there anything different about me?" I asked. He reached over me and turned a lamp on.**

**He looked at me for second before saying, "I don't see anything different." he sounded a bit puzzled.**

"**I'm not Isabella Swan anymore; I'm Isabella Cullen," I said, loving how my new name just rolled off my tongue. **

**He smiled that crooked grin for the millionth time today. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." he said.**

"**I think I do" I said before I snuggled into his chest and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.**


	14. Chapter 14 Dealing With Renee

Esme POV

Around Midnight ( when Bella

Zzzz…"Ring! Ring! Ring!"The phone said. It stopped so I didn't bother to get up and get it. Plus I was too tired. Zzzzz….

Around 6am

Zzzz…"Ring! Ring! Ring!" the phone said. I slowly got up and went to the phone.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Esme?" Renee said frantically.

"Renee! What's wrong?" I said wondering if something was wrong.

"I told Charlie I couldn't handle it here anyway and was going to take Bella and go back to Phoenix." she paused a little letting me take it in.

"Oh that's too bad! I'm going to miss you Renee." I said sadly.

"That's not the problem. I told Bella we were going to leave today and she must have ran away during the night. Oh god, I'm so worried about her!" she said frantically.

I tried to remain calm. "Do you have any idea where she might go?"

"Have you checked over there? Edward is Bella's best friend or as she put it 'Bestest Buddy' " she said sniffling.

"I don't understand how she could have gotten all the way over here during the night but I'll ask Edward to help us look for her." I said, trying to be reassuring.

I got dressed and tiptoed up to Edward's room. I knocked softly on the door before whispering "Edward?" I opened the door and there Bella was. Bella was hugging Edward as if to say 'Don't let them take me' and Edward had his arms around her as if to say 'They'll have to go through me first'. I whispered a quiet "Aww" to no one in particular. I noticed a bag in the room.

I tip-toed back to our room to get my camera so I could capture this precious moment. I returned and they were still as I left them. I took the picture, forgetting to switch off the flash button, making them both stir.

Edward slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he noticed me in the doorway. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and looked down. I motioned for him to come here. He looked over at Bella then looked back at me. I mouthed 'She'll be ok.' he nodded and walked over to me.

"You love her." I stated. His eyes widened and he looked down, blushing.

"Yes. Very much." he said, "how did you know?"

"I saw your smile when you first brought her here. You look happier than you did for a while." I said to my son.

"Is she still going to Phoenix?" he asked, with a sad face.

I paused for a minute. "I don't think so. If Renée takes Bella away…" I trailed off .

"It'll be like taking a part of me away" he finished. He smiled his crooked grin.

"What?" I asked, laughing a little.

"I gave Bella a promise bracelet yesterday. To promise that one day, when we're old enough, she'd marry me. She accepted and I think she's still wearing it now." he said, smiling again.

"Wow. You must really like her a lot," I said in amazement.

"With all my heart," he said.

"Aww you don't love your mother anymore?" I said wiping a imaginary tear away.

"Mom, that's a different kind of love." he said.

"As long as you still love me, how about some breakfast?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded. "I'll go wake Bella." he said.

"And I'll go deal with Renée." I said.


	15. Chap 15 What Was Half, Is Now Whole

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Twilight. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wished Edward belonged to me. He's probably a cute 8 year old. ^-^

**EPOV**

"Time to wake up Bells!" I said, shaking her a little.

"Sleep time now…" she said.

"Esme knows you're here." I said. She jumped up into a sitting position.

"Please don't tell me she's going to make me leave," she said, fear in her voice.

"Esme is going to try and reason with her." I said.

"Ok." she said relaxing a little. I rubbed circles into her back to make her feel better. "Why is Esme helping us?" she asked.

"She doesn't want half a son," I said. She gave me a questioning glance. "She knows if Renée takes you away, it will be like taking a part of me away. I won't be whole anymore. I'm whole when I'm with you." I said. She kissed me on my cheek and snuggled against me laying her head and her hand on my chest. The hand that had the bracelet.

I had another charm that I was going to give her for her birthday in a month, but I wanted to give it to her now. I reached into my drawer and pulled out a small gold plate that had 'Isabella' written on it. I took a flathead screw driver and engraved 'Cullen' below it and attached it to her bracelet.

**Esme POV**

I called Renée back. "Have you found Bella?" she asked.

"Yes, we have Renée. She snuck over here and slept in Edward's room." I said.

"Oh, thank God you found her! Can you tell me your address so I can come get her?" she asked.

"Are you still going to take her to Phoenix?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, confused.

"Because I don't want half a son!" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still confused.

"Bella has a life here now. Bella and Edward really like each other. This is the happiest I've seen him in a while. If you take her away, it'll be like taking away a part of him away, and like I said, I don't want half a son. You know what else? Edward told me he made Bella a promise bracelet. It was a promise to marry him one day. He _loves _her, Renée! I don't think it's fair you take Bella away." I said

She was quiet for a moment. "Why didn't she tell me?" she asked.

Bella and Edward decided to walk down the stairs that moment. "Is that my mom? Can I talk to her?" she asked.

**BPOV**

"Mom?" I asked.


	16. Chapter 16 Dealing With Renee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Twilight. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wished Edward belonged to me. He's probably a cute 8 year old. ^-^

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"That you really like Edward?" she said.

"Oh," I said pausing a minute, "I was going to tell you, but when I got home, you and Dad were fighting and you just stomped to your room."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I was too focused on myself to notice anything else." she said. " I'll make a deal with you. You can stay with Charlie, as long as you visit me a couple times every year. That sound good?" she asked. I couldn't be happier at what she said…_Unless she told me I could marry Edward…which probably ain't happening…right now._

"You really mean it?" I asked, in shock.

"Yep." she said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mom!" I almost screamed. _Alice moment much…_

"Can you come see me before I go though?" she asked.

"Sure." I said, "Seeya in a min."

"Seeya. Sweetie, You know I love you, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know you do, and I still love you. Bye" I said.

"Bye," she said. I hung up the phone.

"Esme, would you mind taking me to my house?" I asked.

She had a sad look on her face. "Are you still going to Phoenix?" she asked.

"No. My mom is letting me stay here-," I got out before Edward hug-attacked me.

"Yaaay! You're staying! You're staying! Yaaay!" he said.

I looked at him, amused. "Alice moment much?" I asked.

He stopping jumping and looked down. "Can't blame me though." he said.

"You can come with me to my house, Edward, aka, the whole reason for me staying here."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Esme, let me get my bag from Edward's room." I said while walking up the stairs. I walked into his room and got my bag. As I picked it up, I noticed another charm on my bracelet. I pulled my hand up to glance at the offending item. It read Isabella Cullen on it. I smiled. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

I walked over to Edward and whispered in his ear, "I got my present. The name really does fit." then quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Esme POV

They think I didn't see that kiss, but I did. I'm so happy Edward found someone he really likes, or a friend for that matter. He never had many friends. Bella is really nice, though.

* * *

Review! Luv ya! i have more chapters now. so i'll post the next in a few minutes since i didn't update yesterday. ;)


	17. Chapter 17 I'm Sorry's and Goodbyes

******Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Twilight. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wished Edward belonged to me. He's probably a cute 8 year old. ^-^

**BPOV**

Me and Eddie hopped into the car and drove to my house. I sat in the seat fiddling with my bracelet.

"Bella? I see you playing with your promise bracelet. May I see it?" Esme asked.

"You told her?!" I shout-whispered.

Before Edward could respond, Esme said, "Yes. Edward tells his Mommy Dearest everything."

I couldn't disagree with that. When we stopped at a red light, I extended my hand toward her so she could look at it.

"Why is there a Blue Sapphire?" she asked, examining it.

"It's both our favorite colors," Edward said.

Esme smiled. "Isabella Cullen." she said slowly, "Hmm. Has a nice ring to it." she said, still smiling.

Edward smiled his crooked grin. "I think so, too." he said.

We arrived at my house. Edward help me get my bag and we walked to the door. He grabbed my hand in his free one and gave me a crooked smile. I blushed. I knocked on the door and said, "Mom! I'm Home!" and opened the door.

"One sec. Bella!" my mom yelled. A few minutes later, she and Dad came down with her bags. "Bella!" she said running to me.

"Mom!" I yelled back, with a hint of sarcasm. Edward let my hand go so I could meet my mom.

"I'm sorry!" we both said at the same time.

"No, _I'm _sorry. I got caught up in my own problems, I wasn't thinking about you." she said.

"_I'm _sorry I ran away." I said.

"I forgive you" she said

"and I forgive you." I said. She released me and turned to Edward.

"Thank you for taking care of Bella, Edward." my mom said gratefully.

"It wasn't any trouble at all." Eddie said.

She turned back to me. "So I hear you got a promise bracelet…" my mom trailed off.

I blushed. "Esme! You told her?" I asked

"Let me see it!" Renée exclaimed.

I sighed and held out my hand for her to see. "Why is there a Blue Sapphire?" Renée asked.

"It's our favorite color." Me and Eddie answered at the same time.

"I see." she said, "…Isabella Cullen," she said, reading the little gold plate. I blushed. "It just sounds…right. For some reason…" she said trailing off.

"Exactly what Me and Esme said," Edward said.

Outside, a car honked a few times.

"Well that's my ride out of here. I'll miss you, Bella, Charlie." Renee said, grabbing her bags. "You too, Esme"

"Bye, Mommy. Cya later!" I said with a semi sad face.

"Bye Renee." my dad said, with a full-blown puppy face that said _Don't Leave :'[_

"Come visit. We'll miss you Renee!" Esme said.

Out went Renee and silence covered the room.

* * *

Reviews are better than cute 8 year old Edwards!...they aren't quite as good as 17 year old Edwards but that comes later ;)


	18. Chapter 18 Unsaid Goodbyes

I walked over to Charlie. "Daddy? Do you want to get to know Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, and Edward? We could go out and you guys can get to know each other better.

"Sounds good, Bells," he replied.

"Let me just call Carlisle. He should be home by now. Where do you kids want to go?" she asked.

"Chuck-E-Cheese's!" I said. Edward started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Emmett told me he got banned from there." he said between laughter.

"Why?" I said laughing a little.

"He was playing Skee-ball and threw the ball at the hole, instead of rolling it, and it hit some kid in the head. It gave the kid a concussion. That's not all though. When Chuck-E came out with the free tickets to throw to everyone, Emmett knocked him down and stole the box. He's all : _Woo! I get more cotton candy! _"

By the time he finished he was in another fit of laughter.

"I wanna go!" I said, hopping up and down.

"Sounds good to me," Edward said, a little sarcastically, even though he did want to go.

While Edward was telling me the story, Esme called Carlisle and told him to meet us there.

"In the car, kids." Charlie said.

We hopped in the car and soon, we were there.

I hopped out of the car and ran inside.

Charlie and Renee walked in. Charlie got me 100 tokens and told me to do what I wanted. Ironically enough, I went straight to the Skee-ball. I got a perfect game and got extra tickets. I played every game in there twice, then Charlie called, saying the pizza was done. My eyes widened, and I realized how hungry I was. I ran to the table Charlie, Renee, and Carlisle were in. Edward followed, hot on my heels. I took the spot next to Charlie and plopped down. I grabbed a slice and bit into the cheesy garlic-y goodness. My mouth erupted in flavor. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the flavor. _Wow…has it really been that long since I've ate at Chuck-E-Cheese's? Hmm._

Soon, I had my fill, or possibly my over fill, cuz I'm stuffed. We walked out to our cars, and said our goodbyes.

"Daddy? Can Edward stay over tonight?" I asked, my puppy dog face over-powering him.

"Sure, Bells," he said.

"Yay!" me and Edward yelled. Edward hopped beside me in Charlie's cruiser.

"I'm glad she didn't take you, Bella. I wouldn't missed you too much." Edward said.

"I second that," Charlie said.

"Well, I would've missed my too favorite guys." I said. Edward smiled his crooked grin at me. I blushed.

I got out of the car and followed my dad to the door. I walked up to my room to get changed and returned momentarily.

"Let's watch a movie," I said.

"Which one," Edward asked me, planting himself on our couch.

"Headless Horseman! I've seen it like a million times," I said, getting excited.

"Isn't that one a little scary?" he asked, looking down.

"Aww! Is little Eddie scared of the blood tree, and the dis-embodied heads?" I said taunting him, but he had his eyes and ears covered._ Maybe I was too gory on the details…_ "I'm sorry. What do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"No! it's ok." he said, trying to be brave, "We can watch it. I don't mind."

"Yay!" I said, popping the DVD in the player. I snuggled up to him and the movie began. I didn't once scream during the movie, but Eddie, had to bit his lips to keep from screaming. Once there was blood, he made a grimace. After all the gory parts ended. We fell asleep in each others' arms. _Little did I know, this would be the last time we slept in each other's arms for a while._


	19. Chapter 19 Unsaid Goodbyes 2

_Renee POV_

_Did they actually think they could keep __My__ Bella while I move to Phoenix? She's my daughter. She's too young to like a boy. _I have a plan to get her back…Charlie goes to bed at 11pm. Always has, always will.

"To (What ever Bella's address is…idk) and step on it!" I said to the cab driver. Instead of going home right away, I put my things in a hotel for the day and waited to have my daughter in my arms again. I arrived at my now old house. I paid the cab driver to wait for 5 minutes. I snuck inside, and there Bella was: snuggled up against Edward. I tried to pull her free, but his hold only got tighter. I managed to slip her out of his arms, without waking either, and putting a pillow in her spot. I laid her on the Chair, so I could go upstairs to get her bags. Luckily she hadn't had time to unpack. I put her bags in one hand and carried her with the other.

"Airport, please," I said to the driver.

EPOV

I became conscious holding something soft, and fluffy. _Wait…Bella isn't soft and fluffy…_ I opened my eyes, and there was a pillow in Bella's place. _Where's My Bella? _I got up and searched the house. "Bella?" I called, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. I started panicking. I ran to Charlie's bedroom. I banged on the door "Charlie!" I said, crying. "Charlie!" I screamed again banging a couple more times. I slid down the door and almost literally cried my eyes out. Then I heard big thudding footsteps, and the door opens.

"Edward? What's wrong?" he asked. He squatted down to my level.

"Bella," was the only word I could get out between sobs.

"What?! What's wrong? What happened?" he demanded.

"She's gone! She's not here! She's gone!" I said, between sniffles.

"I'll call the station. We'll set up a search party!" he said grabbing the phone.

They searched and searched and searched, but Bella was anywhere in or near Forks, Washington. They sent out posters and television ads, but no one responded. I felt a hole in my heart forming. No one could fill the hole. Every time I took a breath, it didn't feel refreshing, it just went through the hole. Nothing in life mattered anymore. There is no reason for existence. No reason for life, if you can't be with the one you love, the one you held so dearly to your heart. Half of me was gone, I was half a person.

BPOV

I woke up in a different room that I was in the night before. Everything was different. It was sunny outside. I was in a bedroom instead of the living room with Edward. _Edward. _Edward wasn't here. I felt a pang in my chest, as I realized where I was. _Sunny, different house, _I looked out the window, _different streets. _Im in Phoenix. _But-but- No! I can't be! I can't be! I can't be in Phoenix! Renee __stole__ me_ _during the night. Now I'm here. I'm 1500 miles away my Edward. _My heart ached. I practically heard it ripping to shreds. I looked out my window and I saw lots of other buildings. I was confused. Then I noticed the note on the desk.

_Dear Bella, _

_You are enrolled in Sunny Ville Private School. You will live in these dorms and go to the cafeteria for meals. You will also have to wear uniforms. You have dorm leaders that with help you wash your clothes. You will stay here and finish school. I will come visit when I can. Love you._

_-Renee_

Oh my god! She took me away! Now I'm stuck here for 10 more years. And I don't even have Edward's phone number. I'll always have him in my memory and in my heart, because when you love someone, they stay in your heart forever. I wonder if that applies to broken and shredded hearts.


	20. Chapter 20 Not Soon Enough

BPOV 17 years old

Well, I've lived in this barren wasteland for 9 years. I made friends with a girl named Angela about a year after I came. I told her everything. I told her about Edward and my cruel mother that sent me here.

I sat on my bed with a grimace. Today was the day my mom sent me here.

"I'm close to having enough money to get a plane back to Forks," I told Angela.

"How much more do you need?" she asked.

"Fifty more bucks and I'll be on my way." I said, sadly. She went over to her purse and grabbed her bankcard.

"You're going home tonight." she said waving her card in front of me.

"Ang. I can't let you do that. You worked for that money." I said.

"Not a problem. I don't work for money, I work to have something to do, I like to stay busy. Besides, it feels good helping a friend. It's your birthday in a few weeks, anyway" she said, smiling at me.

"Ang. You're the best friend a girl could have!" I said jumping up and down. " I'll just pack now." I said, grabbing my bag from under my bed.

"I'll go to the school atm." she said, walking out the door.

I was halfway done when she got back.

"Want some help?" he asked, handing me the $50.

"I'm good. Thanks again. Can I have your number? Maybe we can meet up again sometime?" I asked.

We exchanged numbers and waited for night fall.

Eventually it came. I called a cab from my cell phone, the least my mom could do and the only thing she did.

I snuck out the campus doors and made a run for it.

I got to the cab, and scrambled to get inside.

"Police station, please." I said. I looked at my hand as an automatic reaction. Whenever I got nervous, I'd look at the bracelet Edward gave me when I was 8._ Edward._ I hadn't thought of Edward in a while. It just made the pain more bearable not to think about him. _Edward, _my heart said, _Edward. You must find him._

We reached the police station. "Thank you" I said as I got out of the car. I walked up the steps and opened one of the big doors. I walked to the front desk. "Excuse me?" I said, trying to get the officer's attention.

He looked up and his eyes widened. "It can't be," he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Isabella? Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You have been missing for 9 years! I've seen the TV programs! You were stolen out of your house at age 8!"

"Actually that's what I'm here for. My mom took me out of my home and separated me from my dad. She had a divorce with my dad and agreed to give my dad custody of me. The day after, she took me while I was sleeping and put me on a plane to here and I have been sent to a private school since then. I snuck away, now I'm heading back to Forks to see my father." I said

"That's a federal crime! She's going to jail! Mind giving me address to arrest her?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure." I said. I wrote down the address, gave it to him and left for the airport. Not 5 minutes after I left, I heard about 3 police cars heading for the direction of mom's house.

Soon, but not soon enough, I was headed back to Forks by plane.


	21. Chapter 21 You and Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Twilight. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wished Edward belonged to me. He's probably a cute 8 year old. ^-^

EPOV ( age: 17 )

Today. Today was the day my Bella went missing 9 years ago. They never found her. She was gone. I didn't know if she was still missing, or she was dead. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth, and that resulted in sleepless nights for 9 years. I could never sleep without her when we were 8. Not then, not now. A tear rolled down my face as I thought about her voluntarily for the first time in years. All thoughts of her I had before would just pop in my head, torturing me to no end. I was in a deep depression for almost a year. I wouldn't go out of my room. I'd barely eat. Nothing mattered anymore. Even Esme wouldn't smile. Sometimes when I was in the lighter moods of my depression, I'd play my guitar.

_I'll play a song now. Where ever Bella is, she'll hear it. In her heart. _I pulled out my Guitar, and started strumming, trying to get used to the lightness of the song. The song I was about to play was a song I made when I was 11, with Bella in mind.

(song is You And Me by Life House)

__

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up, and I can't back down

I've been losing..

so much time

Cuz it's you and me

And all of the people

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I wanna say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here._

_Cuz it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Cuz it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_,

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes of you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes of you…_

_…What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

By the time I finished, I was crying again. I threw my guitar on the floor and said, "It doesn't matter anymore!" I threw myself on my bed and on my table was a picture of me and Bella taken by Esme when Bella slept over. She was holding me and I was holding her while we were asleep. I fell into a deep slumber, hugging the picture tightly, desperatly trying to recreate the scene in my head.

(Dream)

"Edward?" Bella's voice said.

"Bella? Where are you?" I asked. I looked around and I couldn't see her, I could only hear her voice.

"I'm coming, wait for me!" the voice said.

(End Dream)


	22. Chapter 22 Hallucination or Real?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Twilight. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wished Edward belonged to me. He's probably a cute 8 year old. ^-^

BPOV

When I woke up, I was back in Forks, Washington and it was about noon. I felt tears threatening to spill over. I hadn't seen this place in a while. I missed the green wet grass, the green trees and the ever-raining atmosphere. As soon as the plane landed, I jumped out the door and inhaled the humid atmosphere. _Home. I was home._

I walked to the baggage carousel, got my bags and hailed a taxi. I wanted to go to Charlie's first, to show him I'm alive.

We got to my house. I got out of the car. The driver opened the trunk so I could get my bags. I grabbed the bags and waved to the cab driver. I walked slowly to the door, thinking about how Charlie would react to me being back and seeing me after 9 years and thinking I might be dead. I pondered this as I knocked on the door.

"I'm not in the mood for fishing Billy" I heard him say inside.

I sighed and said, "Dad?"

I heard him mumble "Hallucination"

I opened the unlocked door and there he was, reading the paper. "Daddy! I missed you so much!" I screamed, dropping my bags and running toward him.

He looked up and saw me. "Bella? It's really you?" he asked.

"The one and only," I said. He ran to me and gave me a hug that said _I'll never let you go._

"Where were you, Bells? I was worried sick about you! God! I'm just so happy you're back with me. I prayed everyday of every year that you'd come back." he siad, on the verge of tears

"Renee snuck in and took me while I was asleep. I woke up in Phoenix the next morning in a private boarding school. I stayed there until I had the money to buy a plane ticket back here. You can only start working at 15 though so it took me a while." i explained

"Renee did this?" he said through gritted teeth, on the verge of exploding.

"Dad don't worry! On my way to the airport in phoenix, I stopped by the police station. The guy there recognized me. I told him my story, and on my way to the airport, I heard sirens going towards mom's house." i said, trying to calm him down.

His expression softened. "Well let's get you settled back in." he said, grabbing my bags. I left your room the same as when you left, except Renee took your clothes. You may want to go shopping with Alice." _Alice! Jasper! Emmett! Rosalie! Edward! EDWARD!_

"They still live here?" I asked in amazement, "Can we go see them? Please, Daddy? Please, please, please?!" I said, pretending to be 8 again.

He looked at my hand. He smiled, then the smile turned to a frown. "You still have that bracelet Edward gave you?" he asked. I nodded. "That boy has been in a real deep depression. It's like he's dead. Hasn't smiled since you left." he said shaking his head. Then he smiled again. "Let's go spread the good news!" he said grabbing his keys.

Soon, but not soon enough, we were at the Cullen's house. Charlie told me to knock on the door. KNOCK, KNOCK! The door sounded.

Esme opened the door. She didn't look as bright and cheery as she did 9 years ago, but I saw a hint of a smile.

"Can I help you?" she said.

* * *

Cliffy!

To _some people _that reviewed, this is my first FanFICTION, as in anything can happen. To others that have reviewed: Thank you guys so much! You have been a big inspiration to me! I try to update everyday, if not every other day. I love yall!

- Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	23. Chapter 23 The Cullen's

I gasped. "I'm appalled Esme! How could you forget your future daughter-in-law?!" I said, thrusting my bracelet forward for her to look at. She read the gold plate and her face brightened. "Isabella Cullen" she read, "It's really you, Bella?" she asked, still in shock. I smiled and nodded. "Oh Bella! We've missed you so much!" she said, pulling me into a tight hug.

She pulled back and asked, "Where were you?" she asked, hurt in her voice.

"We'll wait for everyone else to come." Charlie said behind me.

She nodded. Her face lit up brighter as she got an idea. You could practically see the light bulb above her head blinding you.

"Bella, would you do the honor of waking up Edward?" she asked. I got nervous all of a sudden. Esme saw. "Bella. He still loves you. He got into a deep depression when you left. He wasn't even ¼ of himself. He would hardly, talk or eat. All he'd do was go to his bedroom and isolate himself." she said.

I wanted to see him though. I walked up the steps, thinking of what I'd say.

I got to his door. I banged on the door. Hard. No response. I banged harder.

"Go away!" he shouted. I continued to bang on the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Edward shouted.

I gasped, "Is that any way to talk to a girl?" I shouted back. Silence. Then the padding of his footsteps as he approached the door. The door slowly opened, revealing a shirtless toned Edward only wearing pajama pants. He also had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. _Meh…I think I just melted inside._

"Who are you?" Edward asked. "You look familiar, but…" he said trailing off.

I gasped again. "Don't tell me you don't remember your fiancé, Edward!" I said. His eyes almost bugged out of his head.

* * *

I think i'd melt at the sight of a shirtless toned Edward...meh *drool*


	24. Chapter 24 Replaced?

I giggled. "You don't remember your 'Bestest Buddy' Eddie?" I asked, thrusting my hand out to make him remember. He picked up my hand and looked at the charms. I saw him smile his crooked grin for the first time in 9 years.

He looked up and met my gaze. "Bella?" he asked, "It's really you?"

I smiled and replied, trying to sound 8, "Of course it is Eddie! *gasp* Do you have another 'Bestest Buddy' you didn't tell me about?" I said, feigning shock.

He grabbed me in a big bear hug. "I missed you too much to laugh at your silly impressions, Bells." he said

"I missed you, too, Eddie" I said, hugging him back, and savoring the moment. "Come downstairs so we can tell everyone what happened." I said, pulling him downstairs. For the first time in 9 years, I felt that little spark of electricity go through my body.

We went down to the second floor, when we ran into Carlisle. He gave Edward a disapproving look.

"Edward, no sneaking random girls into the house." he scolded.

"Carlisle!" I said, doing some scolding of my own, "How dare you not remember your daughter-in-law!" I said, once again thrusting my bracelet for him to see. He looked at the bracelet, then me, then the bracelet, then back at me before he made the connection.

"Bella! Bella, we've missed you so much!" he said, hugging me. I hugged him back, and we once again started downstairs.

We got downstairs, and Me and Charlie took turns telling the story.

"At least I'm back and that's all that matters," I said.

"Agreed," everyone said.

"Edward, can I use your phone and call Alice? She still lives here right?" I asked.

"Yes, she does. It's in my room." he responded.

I went up to his room and looked for his phone. I saw something black, sleek, and cellular looking. I picked it up and found Alice's number.

"Edward!" she shrieked. That was Alice for ya, "You finally returned my calls! What's the occasion?" she asked.

I giggled. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Alice! You don't remember your friend from the first day of 1st grade?! How dare you?!" I said.

There was silence. "Oh My God! We're coming right over!" and with that she hung up.

10 minutes later, the whole gang was here. They just walked in and sat on the couches. Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"Why are we here?" Emmett asked. Then he looked at me. "OOO! Eddie's finally gotten over Bella!" he said pointing at Edward, and flashing a grin.

Rosalie and Jasper gave me glares, "No one can replace Bella," they said through gritted teeth. Alice stopped bouncing.

Me, Alice and Edward slapped our foreheads in unison.

I stood up and said, "I _am _Bella! Read it and weep." I said showing them the bracelet Edward gave me.

"Isabella Cullen…Aww" Rosalie and Alice read together.

Jasper's expression softened. Emmett's went from surprised, to confused, then back to surprised. "It's really you, Bella?" they asked.

"The one and only," I said before I tripped and fell…over air, "that can trip over air." I said

Emmett picked me up into a big bear hug. "I missed you Bellsy," he said.

"Missed you too, Emmie Bear." I said, hugging him back.

* * *

I Luv you guys so much!

-Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	25. Chapter 25 Celebrations and Reminiscing

He put released me from his huge arms. A Grinch-ly grin slowly spread on his face. "Let's go out to celebrate!" he said, once again getting all excited. It got to be a bit much when he started jumping up and down, practically making the house shake.

I suddenly remembered something of me and Edward's childhood. "Edward? Whatever happened to Tanya?" I asked.

He smiled a little. "She 'mysteriously' ran away," he said, being as innocent as possible with a guilty smile on his face.

"So it's set then," Alice said. I looked over at her.

"What's set?" I asked.

"Where we're celebrating you coming back silly!" she said. "Thanks for the distraction, Edward."

"No problem?" he said, but it came out as a question.

"Everyone into their cars! Me and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella." Alice said, rushing out the door with Jasper in tow.

"You kids go, I have work early in the morning," Charlie said, walking out the door, "Have a nice time, Bells!"

"Bye Dad!" I shouted after him, as I walked out the door with Edward in tow. I stopped, and let him walk ahead of me, since I don't know where we're going. He led me to a silver, shiny, Volvo. I looked in amazement.

"Oooo! Shiny!" I said, reaching to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" Edward said quickly. My hand was inches from the car as he said that.

I pulled my hand back slowly. "Sorry. I like shiny things." I said as I climbed in the Volvo. He nodded, a grin on his face. "So, where we going?" I asked, after a few minutes.

"I don't really know, I'm just following Alice." he said. He looked at me for a minute with a sarcastic grin. "You had to go and be Miss Chatty-Pants and make me miss everything."

"Speaking of which, what did you mean by 'mysteriously'?" I asked.

"The day when you came over, and she bit you, after you went home, I kicked her outside without a second thought." he said.

"Oh," I said, not sure of how to respond. Just then, Alice decided to pull into a parking spot. _Guess we're here, wherever 'here' is. _Edward opened my door for me, and we walked into a little restaurant called _La Bella Italia._ Alice led us to a big booth in the back. We took our seats, and talked about what happened in the last 9 years.

"Bellaaaa!" Alice said, dragging my name out, "you need to go shopping with Me and Rose."

"It'd be my pleasure. I don't want to ever wear a school uniform again. It'll be nice to get some new clothes. Except for anything plaid! Ugh!" I said. Apparently Alice liked plaid, because she huffed and made a disapproved face.

Just then, a russet colored waiter with black hair came to ask us our drinks. He was very tall and built. He looked vaguely familiar. _No, it can't be him. Must I re-meet everyone today? _

You all know who it is.

* * *

I Luv you guys so much!

-Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	26. Chapter 26 Green Meets Brown

He walked up to us with a grin on his face. "It's my favorite group! What can I get you guys today?" he asked.

"We're celebrating!" Alice shouted.

He looked at me before saying, "Aww, did Eddie finally get himself a girl? Bout time!" he said shaking his head.

"You don't remember me, Jacob?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "I'm Bella? Bella Swan? First grade?" I asked, trying to jog his memory.

His eyes widened in realization. "Where've you been?" he asked, a bit frozen.

I bit my lip. I really only wanted to tell my close friends. I'd hate to be the talk of the town. "Does it really matter?" I finally asked. "I'm here now, and that's what matters."

He unfroze a little. Then he flashed another grin. "I guess so. Let's celebrate!" he shouted.

We ordered our food, and I told them what Phoenix was like. Jacob stayed with us as I told them.

We finished our food and just as I thought Alice had forgot, she came over to me and said, "Go to bed early! We have a shopping trip to do!"

"So close!" I said, under my breath. Edward took my hand and led me to the Volvo.

"I have a surprise for you," he said. I sighed, wondering what it was. He, being the gentleman, opened my door for me, and we raced back to the Cullen house. Once the car stopped, he dragged me out of the car and to his room. He told me to sit on his bed. He went over to the side of his room and got his guitar.

"You play?" I asked.

"Only for you." he said. "I wrote this for you when I was eleven. It's called 'You and Me' " he said. He started strumming lightly. I listened closely. He started singing, and you could feel the emotions flowing through your heart. As he sang this, I closed my eyes, remembering our childhood. I remembered the sleepovers, I remembered the meadow, I remembered the first day of school, I remember sleeping in each others arms, I remember the jolt of electricity I felt when he touched me. This song perfectly fit us. Tears started forming in my eyes as he finished it. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

I hug-attacked him. "I love that song. It's so beautiful. It fits us perfectly." I said, a tear dropping down my face.

As he wiped it away, he asked, "Why did you close your eyes?"

"I heard the song, and it brought back all the memories of us together. The first day of school, the playground, the meadow, sleeping in each others arms, the 'wedding." as I said "the wedding" I played with my bracelet, fingering the little charms.

"That reminds me. I have another surprise for you." he said. "It's at the meadow." I followed him to the lush, green, oasis of our dreams. "Wait here," he said, as he climbed a tree. _Wait, there's something about this tree._ I froze in acknowledgement. _this was the tree we got 'married' by._ I looked up and I could see a little engraving that said B x E Forever. Edward must of done that. I looked up to see where he was. He was kinda high and he was reaching toward something that shined against the sunlight.

He grabbed it, and started back down. He reached the ground with out any injuries and handing me the item he reached. It was a necklace with more charms on it. The charms were: a dark green tree, Forks; a couple hills with flowers, our meadow; a shoe, probably to remind me of Alice and Rosalie; a controller, to remind me of Emmett and Jasper, and a little sparkly heart, Edward gave me his heart.

"I got you these to remind you who your bestest buddies are, and where you belong. I always knew, deep down, that you'd come back one day, but I never knew when. I got you these as gifts for all the birthdays I hadn't seen you. I stopped getting them because it had been 5 years and you weren't back. I took the charms and put them on _our _tree. To symbolize it as ours." he said, on the verge of tears.

"You never stopped believing did you?" I asked him.

He looked into my eyes. Green met brown. "Never. There was always a bit of hope left in me" he said as he closed the distance between us.

* * *

:'] he never stopped believing! aww!


	27. Chapter 27 In A Veryyyyy Good Way

_Ok. Can you guys stop hate-mailing beckaboowriter? She told me one of you guys threatened her...jeez! it's a story people! Anyway, She has apologized to me and we've settled our differences, ok? She gets more hate-mail= no more chappies ;) This chapter gets a little heated so watch out._

He took a deep breath and bent his head, looking into my eyes so intensely, I thought I'd melt. He stood there for a minute, then cocked his head to the side a little like a puppy dog, asking for permission. I stared back at him with my brown doe-like eyes.

I bit my lip, a nervous habit of mine. I stood on my toes, and reached up to kiss him. As my lips brushed past his, I felt the electricity flow though my body. _Oh God…this is wayyy different from the pecks we gave one each other's cheeks…in a veryyyy good way._ He was still for a moment, but eventually he reacted. Very good, i might say. I stood higher, trying to deepen the kiss. It was so intense. Full of passion and love, yet toe-curling.

The electricity flowed like current through every nerve in my body. He snaked his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I happily obliged. Our tongues moved in sync. Everything about us was in sync. We knew each other's feelings, and what they liked. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me to him, trying to make the moment last longer, and not letting me escape. he pulled away, and moved down my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. I felt him smile his crooked grin against my skin. He leaned down and breathed on my neck, giving me goose-bumps. He started whispering in my ear.

"You know how long I've loved you? Actually in love? The first day I saw you. From your blush, to your clumsiness, to your kindness. You are so perfect." he said, grazing his teeth across my skin, making my breath halt in my throat. His soft, inviting lips found mine once again. I put my arms around his neck, reliving the moments. Our lips moved in sync. Somehow, we fit together like a puzzle. (AN we just might have to figure that out in futute chappies ;] )

Soon, we had to break apart, desperately needing to refill our lungs. _Why did we need to breathe? I never wanted that moment to end…_ _:( _We both looked up, still breathless, and green met brown again. He smiled his crooked grin. then it turned into a thin line

"Please, do me a favor?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes. "Don't hang out with Jacob"

I smirked. "I can't. You dazzle too much. One look in your eyes, and I'm a goner."

In the distance, we heard Alice and Rosalie saying, "Aww!"

We also heard Emmett shout "Finally! Thank God! Jasper, you owe me 20 bucks!"

Then a defeated "Aww man!" I didn't even hear them. I was too busy hugging Edward and staring in his deep emerald eyes. I laid my head on his chest, inhaling his scent for future references. I sighed, contented.

* * *

i know where my happy place is... ;] i loves the short chappies so. Mwahaha! Ya'll luck-e i made it longer! it was a fraction of this


	28. Chapter 28 Interrogations

Alice and Rosalie emerged from the shadows and dragged me back to their house.

"What happened?"

"What did he say?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Did he give you a present?"

"What did he give you?" They asked at the same time, bombarding me with questions.

"One at a time please!" I said.

Alice raised her hand like a schoolgirl with the correct answer. She jumped up and down, and screamed, "Pick me, pick me, pick me!" While Rosalie just stood there, amused.

"Yes Alice?" I said.

"Is he a good kisser?" she asked. _Dang! I should've known she'd pick that one_.

"I think it was more the passion behind the kiss, than the kiss itself." I said after a moment.

She looked at me like -.- then said, "So is he a good kisser?"

"Yes Alice. He's a good kisser." I said.

She slapped her hand over my mouth. "Shhh! He might hear you, and it will inflate his ego! Let's go inside." she said, already dragging me inside. She, with the help of Rosalie, pushed me inside. I was in for the interrogation of my life.

"Spill!" Alice said, landing gracefully on the couch. So I told them about all the things he did. The charms: the shoes, tree, heart, controller, and meadow. They ooh!'d and aww!'d in all the right places. "You, me, and Rosalie are sleeping here tonight." she said. Just as I was about to say something she said, "I already made sure with Charlie. I pouted. _Charlie was putty in Alice's_ _tiny hand. Then again, who wasn't?_

Soon, we had all our stuff for school tomorrow, and our overnight bags. Alice looked like she was staying here for a week. Rosalie wasn't far behind. We carried our bags up to the huge guest room and settled for a girl's night. Apparently, Jasper and Emmett were staying over, too. Some girl's night.

Alice and Rosalie went down to the living to watch the boys compete in video game tournaments. _Surprise, Surprise! Might as well join them._ As I walked down the steps, I saw Rosalie and Alice watching them from a distance. The boys continued their game, blissfully unaware of the other people in the room.

"Yes, I win! In your face 'Emmie bear' " Edward says, in a tone that says 'What Now?!'

"No fair! You cheated! Let's play another game!" Emmett says, scrambling for his Guitar Hero game. No one has ever beaten Emmett at Rock Band.

"I'm tired of playing video games. My thumbs hurt, and my vision is probably getting worse by the minute" Edward said complaining.

"You just can't accept I'm better than you!" Edward said.

Emmett turned red and tackled Edward, knocking him unto the ground with him pinning him to the ground. Edward struggled to break from his grip, but Emmett had him pinned.

"Let me go!" Edward said.

"Say it! Say Emmett is the bestest video gamer and Edward is not" Emmett commanded.

Edward grinned and said, "Never," struggling to get up. That moment, we start giggling at the position their in.

"Emmett?! I never knew you played for Team Unicorn!" Rose says, stomping up the stairs. We knew she was faking, but the look of shock on Emmett's face was priceless.

"Rose! Baby, it's not true! We were just fooling around," he said. I pressed my lips into a thin line to prevent anymore laughter.

* * *

Review Please! I tryin' to get to 200 reviews! Right now it's only 5 more! 


	29. Chapter 29 Happy Places

"**Not your best choice of words, Emmett," Alice said, before she ran over to Jasper and plopped into his lap. "Bella! Edward! Let's watch a movie while Thing 1 and Blondie sort things out." she said, grabbing the remote. "You two pick,"**

**I walked over to their DVD collection. "What sounds good to you?" I asked Edward. "I sorta feel like Harry Potter,"**

"**Sounds good, but which one?" he asked. "The 4th****?" he asked.**

**I grinned. "You just like that one because Cedric looks like you. But, fine. I like that one, too." I grabbed the DVD and put it in the player. Alice snuggled close to Jasper, and I snuggled close to Edward. "He looks like you, with bad hair." I said. He chuckled, and pulled me tighter. My eyes started to droop, and I tried to stifle a yawn. **_**Why must I fall asleep in my happy place?**_** I pondered this as I fell into unconsciousness. The last thing I remember was Edward's arms around me, and never wanting this moment to end.**

**I closed my eyes and I was dreaming, yet I could still feel Edward's arms around me. I must have been half-asleep. I sighed a content sigh. In my dream, I smiled a Grinch-ly grin as a plan hatched in my head. I sighed loudly and said, "Edward," Then I smiled.**

**I felt the arms tighten their grip on me and felt myself being lifted. As he lifted me, the blanket, my warmth, fell off me. The cold hit me and goose-bumps covered my pale skin. I shivered, and snuggled into Edward's chest, as he carried me up to his room on the third floor. I felt a bit bad for him carrying me 3 floors, but I wanted a little special treatment. He carried me up to his room, and gently laid me on the bed. He went in the bathroom to change into something more comfortable that his denim jeans, preferably his pajama pants. I took this moment to my advantage and looked around his room. There were tons of CD's and books in his bookcase, the comfy bed I'm sitting on, a black leather couch, a piano, and on the wall, there was a guitar. I looked over to his nightstand, and I saw the picture his mom took when we were still 8 and I slept over. I picked it up and looked closely into the picture, recreating the memory. I closed my eyes and everything that happened that night played in my head. The tears were building up, and soon they overflowed. I sat so my head was on my knees, letting all my emotions flow.**


	30. Chapter 30 Emotional

I was mad at my mom; I regretted going even though it wasn't my choice; I felt sad because I left Edward so broken; I felt happier now that I was back where I belong and Renée is where she belongs.

The door opened and out walked a, once again, shirtless Edward.

He looked down and rubbed his eyes.

He met my gaze and seemed a bit surprised I was up.

Even more surprised I was crying.

My face was still in shock at how hot he looked shirtless.

I was momentarily dazzled.

I managed to put my jaw back in place after it practically fell on the floor.

He came over and sat on the bed with me.

He gazed at the picture I was looking at and his face was a mix of emotions.

First, happiness, then sadness, depressed, and back to a neutral face.

He looked at me with his endless green eyes.

I lost my ability to speak then.

We sat there, staring at each other for a few minutes.

Somehow it relaxed me.

I reached over and hugged him, savoring the moment.

He put his hands around me and hugged me tightly.

He pulled back a little to look in my eyes.

His endless pools of green. (AN *drool*)

He leaned down a little.

I reached up and met him halfway.

I felt the shock once again go through my body.

I felt as if everything is right in this moment.

Everything is the way it should be.

He began to rub circles in my back, soothing me.

My eyes started to droop again.

He somehow found my weak spot, sending me into a fit a of giggles.

He looked at me with a questioningly.

His puppy dog face tilted to the said, made me giggle more.

"You look like a puppy-dog!" I said.

He carefully pulled the picture from my hands and set it back on the table.

"Sleep-time now," he said, quoting me when I was 8.

He pushed me back so I was laying on the bed.

I just fell back like a doll, still dazzled and unable to move.

He reached over and turned off the bed-side light.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck, breathing in the strawberry scent that is me.

He sighed, contented.

I closed my eyes, also contented where I was: in Edward's loving, and caring embrace.

He tightened his hold, making it that much harder to breath, but it was a sign of affection. I stroked his arm that was around me, comforting him as he had me.

My breathing slowed and unconsciousness took over.


	31. Chapter 31 Wake Up Calls

Alice POV (Around 7 am)

I have been up all night!

Never went to sleep!

Never even blinked! Blinking?

Ha!

That's overrated!

I drank 2 1 liter Dr Peppers!

Man! What a sugar rush!

They should know not to give me this much sugar.

My alarm went off suddenly.

"Beat you to it again! Slowpoke!" I said.

_Oh wait! I get to take Bella to the mall today! Hooray! Yay! I so happy… ^-^_

I jumped out of my bed, and skipped to Edward's room, where I assumed Bella was.

I took the steps 2 at a time. "

I'm so excited…I just can't hide it…" I sung as I made my way up the stairs.

I got to there door and tapped rhythmically on the door.

No response.

"IM COMING IN AND YOU BETTER BE DECENT!" I shouted as I barged inside.

Dang!

Them two can sleep!

I hopped on the bed and yelled, "Time to get up!!!!"

Still no response.

I went over to Bella's side, since Bella was at Edward's side, and lifted the mattress up, making Edward roll off the bed with Bella in his arms.

I heard part of a scream, then an "OOF!"

"Shopping trip! Shopping trip! Time to get up! Shopping trip!" I said

**EPOV.**

I was peacefully asleep when I heard a voice say, "I'm coming in and you better be decent!"

I rolled over, ignoring the voice.

It was too early.

Next thing I know, the bed is being flipped over.

I see Bella open her eyes and scream at the last second.

I tightened my hold on her, bracing for the impact.

We landed with an "OOF!"

"Shopping trip! Shopping trip! Time to get up! Shopping trip!" Alice says, hopping.

That girl is too hyper for her own good.

I thought for a second and a plan came up for her to leave us alone.

I got over to my CD player, and turned it on.

Natasha Bedingfield spread throughout the room. (Song is Pocket Full of Sunshine)

"Girl! Dis ma jam!" Alice said as she danced and sung along.

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I got a pocket, got a pocket and it's all mine, oh, whoa…" Alice sang.

By this time, Bella had pulled herself back on the bed.

"I wish I had my own 'Pocket Full Of Sunshine', but this view is doing me some good" she said, as she grinned, eyeing me shirtless.

I mouthed 'You wish'.

She smiled and nodded eagerly.

I stuck my tongue out. I

got my clothes and went to take a shower.

I came out and Alice was still singing.

Apparently she figured out how to play the song again, and again…and again…and again.

Bella grabbed her clothes, and headed into the shower.

Alice looked at the other CD's as I walked down stairs.

I was just on the 2nd floor when I swear I heard her singing 'Super freak'.

**BPOV**

I went in the shower to get cleaned up.

I had just gotten in when 'Super Freak' started playing in Edward's bedroom.

I walked out in a towel, assuming Alice already had clothes picked out for me.

Sure 'nuf, there was a Sapphire blue spaghetti strap top and dark blue skinny jeans waiting for me outside.

Alice didn't notice me, apparently still singing along to 'Super Freak'


	32. Chapter 32 Flashback

BPOV

I went in the shower to get cleaned up.

I had just gotten in when 'Super Freak' started playing in Edward's bedroom.

I walked out in a towel, assuming Alice already had clothes picked out for me.

Sure 'nuf, there was a red flowing spaghetti strap top (red enought to match my blush) and dark blue skinny jeans waiting for me outside.

Alice didn't notice me, apparently still singing along to 'Super Freak'

I grabbed my clothes, and walked back to the bathroom to change.

_Wow, this looks good. _

Even when intoxicated by sugar, Alice can pick out clothes.

I walked out after brushing my hair a bit.

Alice was bouncing on the bed.

Apparently the song ended, and she got bored.

"Shopping? Shopping now? Shoooppppping???" she asked.

"Yes, Alice. Shop time now." I said, smiling a bit.

She squealed a little louder than usual, and dragged me down the stairs.

"Edward! Jasper! You're coming shopping with us!" she said as she pulled me downstairs.

We got to the last step and I managed to trip over it.

I fell in Edward's awaiting arms.

"Do I _have _to go, Alice?" he asked. Then he looked at what I was wearing…There were a few uhhh's before he said, "Never mind. I'd be happy to come with you."

Alice squealed. "Yaaay!" She ran out and jumped into her little yellow Porsche.

"Come on Bella! You're such a slowpoke!" she said.

"Alice? Wouldn't it make more sense to take the jeep?" I asked.

She stopped jumping and looked at me, utterly confused.

"The jeep has more space for shopping bags…" I said.

Jasper walked out of the house fingering the keys and said, "I'll drive."

Alice squealed and screamed, "Shotgun!"

Then she took a hold of Jasper's arm. After being seated by our beloveds, we were off to the mall.

We got to the mall, and before I could reach down to undo my seatbelt, I was out the door and being dragged by my pixie of a friend.

She dragged me into the first shop she saw, which happened to be Deb's.

They had cute stuff, but it seemed a bit fancy.

"This stuff seems kinda fancy…are we going somewhere, Alice" I asked a bit confused.

"Oh my god! How'd you guess?? We're going to a party tonight and you need some new clothes!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, she stopped jumping.

She froze in place, one thing she does very rarely.

"Bella?" she asked. I looked at her.

She held up a cute shirt._ Wait…there's something familiar about that shirt._

It was a sapphire blue spaghetti strap, with a silver rose in the middle. (AN Remember? Eh? Eh? Ehhhhh? -.- Don't worry, its coming up)

I froze, too. All the memories flooded my mind.

_**Flashback**_

__

I went over to Eddie's House again today Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came too. We were sitting on the couch when Eddie said, "Hey, let's go to the meadow!" I jumped off the couch. He took my hand and walked over the rest of the group. "Alice? Can you do that thing I asked you to?" he asked.

"What thing?" I asked.

No one answered my question, but Alice nodded eagerly and dragged me upstairs. She pushed me into a room. There was a bag that looked crammed full of stuff. "Try this on." she said as she put the bag in my hand and pushed me into the bathroom. I pulled out a sapphire blue spaghetti top with a silver rose in the middle, and a jean skirt with a silver rose on the bottom. I pulled the outfit on and thought why I would have to wear this. I got to admit, it was cute. But it seems a little special occasion….

I walked out of the bathroom. Alice gasped, "Oh my god! Bella! You look sooo cute in that!"

"Thanks..." I said blushing a little, "What am I wearing this for though?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Can't tell ya!" she said. The she bolted out the door and down the stairs.

"Alice! Wait for me!" I shouted to her as I ran after her. I got down the steps and Edward was at the bottom waiting for me. His eyes widened and he stared at me. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and some dark jeans. "So you wanna tell me why I'm dressed like this?" I asked him.

"Secret. Come and let's go to the meadow." he said, a bit nervous, "Oh and the gang is coming with us." he said. I nodded, still not sure of what we were doing.

We walked into to the meadow and Edward led me to a tree that we sat by when we first came here. We sat down and watched the sunset. This seems familiar…

He took my hand and turned to me. "Bella, I may have just met you a week ago, but there's something about you, your eyes, your shyness, your blush" he said as he cupped my face, " that draws me to you. I feel very protective of you. When I'm with you, it just feels…right. I really, really like you."


	33. AN I need a Beta Anyone?

Sorry! Author's Note!

I think i need a beta to help with my story.

Any volunteers?

You'll get to help me!

...You'll get to see later parts of the story!

Please guys.

I need some help.

I have no expertise in the next couple of chapters I want to write and am utterly confused.


	34. Chapter 33 Some Party

That was also the night he gave me my charm bracelet, aka, the promise bracelet.

I fingered my bracelet charms, as a tear slide down my cheek.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine, I said, "You said something about a party?" I asked.

Alice smiled hugely.

She picked the spaghetti strap back up.

I smiled.

"Can I wear it? Can I? Can I? Huh, Ali, huh?" I asked.

"Edward would be the happiest man in the world if you did," she replied.

I decided to play with her.

"I thought he'd be _happiest_ at our wedding." I said, looking through some skinny jeans.

She squealed.

"You're getting married? OMG! I have to plan EVERYTHING!" she squealed again.

"Not now, but remember…he promised." I said, holding my bracelet.

We ended up buying that top, a yellow tube-top for Alice, a few pairs of dark skinny jeans, and inch high flip-flops with roses to match my shirt.

The guys went shopping too, but not exactly for clothes.

We found them in the electronics part of the store, looking at wii games.

"Mario Kart?" Jasper asked..

"What about Guitar Hero 5?" Edward asked.

Jasper looked surprised. "They have that? Awesome!"

Then he went to go buy the game.

I walked behind Edward, then jumped on his back.

"Love you" I whispered in his ear, as I hopped off.

He turned around and I hugged him.

He whispered in my ear, "Love you too"

"We going to the party?" I asked him.

"What party?" he asked.

"I don't really know; Alice told me." I said, a little confused myself

"If you want to, we can." he said.

_** Later at the party.**_

"Hey Bella? You ok?" Alice said, putting down her drink and sitting next to me on the couch.

"I'm fine" I suggested.

She handed me cup.

"Then have a drink. It _is_ a party, after all."

_Well…1 drink can't hurt._

_** About 10 drinks Later**_

I gulped down the first drink I saw.

"Man! This stuff is goooood!" I said.

I noticed there was only a bit left, and I felt a bit too lazy to get another.

I hatched an idea.

"Anyone mind getting me another drink?" I asked, fingering the thin strap of my top.

I saw about 5 guys eyes bulge.

Then, I was surrounded by guys saying "Here!" or "Take mine!"

I took one of the cups.

"Thanks" I said, winking at the guy.

I chugged the drink down.

"Heeeyy Bellsey!" a familiar voice slurred.

I'd know that voice anywhere.

"I turned around and said "Hey Eddie! How you doin'?"

He stumbled then said, "You looking FINE tonight, Bells."

He gave me a wink.

Since he was drunk, it looked like he had something in his eye.

"Bella, Edward, stay here for one minute. I need to find Jazzy. We're leaving" Alice said.

Then she went towards the drinks.

Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into the directions of the stairs.

"Where we going?" I asked Edward.

"We gonna have some fun tonight," he said.

I was dragged into the bedroom and pushed against the door.

All my emotions were numb. The only thing I could focus on was how different this was.

_The rest is a blank..._

* * *

I have part of the next chapter already written, but that's the part where I needed some help from you betas *wink wink* ;}

A Drunk Bella is a Fun Bella! ...Same with Eddie! A Drunk Edward is a Fun Edward!...I bet Emmett is REALLY FUNNY drunk...maybe i shoulda wrote about that...hmm. ahh well. Hope ya liked it!


	35. Chapter 34 The Morning After

__

Around 7am the next morning BPOV

_Ughhhh…What a headache. I opened my eyes, and I wasn't in my bedroom. I was in a strange and different room. I noticed hands were around me…they were Edward's. Just as I was about to jump out of my skin…I realize…I'm naked. oh god…what happened last. Let's see…hmm…Getting drunk…Edward wanting to take me home…being dragged into here…pushed against the door…blank._

_Oh god…Thinking about what happened last night made me sick at my stomach. Ugh…Stomach contents rising… I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom, where I proceeded to empty my stomach. I'm never drinking again. I can't believe we did that last night…I feel dirty. I feel old and used. Tears welled up in my eyes. I ran out the bathroom back into the bedroom to grab my cell, through the hallways, and out the door, passing many passed out teens. I saw the Volvo outside, but I began trekking toward my house anyway._

_After ½ an hour of walking, I walked by the General Store and froze. Oh god…I could be…*gulp* pregnant. After pondering those thoughts, I hesitantly made my way in. I looked around, looking for anyone that could recognize me. No one in sight. I grabbed 4 different kinds of tests, and ran to the register. I looked down as the cashier swiped the items. I gave her the cash with a motivation that said 'Take it! Taaake it! I don't care just take the cash and let me leave!'_

_I was close to home by now, and stealthily crammed the bag into my jacket, even though Charlie had already left for work, it was just a precaution. I went into my room and stuffed the tests into one of my drawers. I'd have to wait a few weeks before I could take one. My phone started vibrating, making me jump. It was Alice. I flipped open my phone._

_"Where have you been? Oh my god! We've been so worried!" Alice yelled all at once._

_"Alice, I'm fine. I'm at my house right now…Do you think you can come over?" I asked, in a very quiet voice._

_"Sure Bella." she said then she hung up the phone._

_(AN. After Bella tells Alice about doing AHEM with YOU-KNOW-WHO, Alice gets Emmett and Jasper to transport Edward to his bed. How they do that, I do not know, but they have to, to make the story work. Ok? Ok! Onward to EPOV!)_

**EPOV**

_Zzzz…Oh Jesus Christ! My head is killing me!_ I sat up from my bed. I rubbed my head trying to alleviate some of the pain_…wait, how did I get back into my own bed?_ I thought back to last night_: getting a few drinks with the guys, partying…blank._ I bit my lip, something I learned from Bella, as I thought of what could have happened. I quickly got dressed and practically flew to Alice's room. She was just coming out the door.

"Alice?" I asked. She jumped a little, then turned to face me.

"Yes?" she answered. I looked down, trying to figure out how to ask her.

"Did…um, did I do anything I'd regret last night?" I asked.

"We found you in a bedroom early this morning, passed out. There wasn't a trace of another person there" she said. Alice was acting a bit nervous, but I had learned to trust her.

"Ok, thanks." I said, a bit relieved.

"I have to go!" Alice said, then she was gone.

_**1 week later EPOV**_

_Its been a very strange week. Bella doesn't talk to me that much anymore since the party. If I try to hug her, she'll either lean away, or give me a weak hug. Sometimes, I think she's ditching me._

**Brrrriiiiing!** the bell for the end of school sounded.

I gathered my books and walked out the classroom. As I walked to my locker, I saw Bella and Alice at the end of the hall.

"Bella! Alice! Wait up!" I shouted, putting my books in my locker. Bella didn't even turn around, they both just started running. I ran after them.

When I got to the door, all I could see was a little yellow Porsche speeding down the road.

**BPOV at Bella's house after school that day**

"Alice! I can't do it with you standing out side the door!" I shouted. It was embarrassing enough to have to take the test, but no way I could do it with an audience listening.

"Bella, we have to know! Just do it already!" she shouted back from outside the door. I sighed heavily.

_5 minutes later_

I emerged from the bathroom. My face was blank. I showed no emotions. My face was pale. Alice looked at me with questioning eyes. I couldn't move. She pushed me away and walked into the bathroom. I could barely register the movement. I felt as if my whole world stopped.

Alice walked out, a smile on her face. She ran over to me and squeezed me. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

* * *

This chapter's a bit longer. Sorry it took so long! Worst writer's block ever + Lots of schoolwork + being sick with an enormous headache = no fanfiction for a while. Anyway...here it is.I got this chapter done. woo! yay! hooray! and all that... ( the enormous headache makes me sarcastic) Hope you like it.

-Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	36. Chapter 35 Doctor's Appointment

_Edward. _

_Edward. _

_How do I tell him? _

_How do I tell Charlie? _

_Will this ruin my future, Edward's future…our future. _

These were the things running through my mind.

"Edward," I breathed.

I took in a shallow breath.

Alice released me nervously.

She bit her lip and looked down.

She looked up with concern evident in her eyes.

"How are you going to tell him?" she asked, barely a whisper.

I looked all around the room, avoiding her eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders lightly.

She hugged me once again.

"I'll help you as much as I can," she said, again barely a whisper.

My eyes watered.

This was the kindest thing she could do to me.

"Thank you," I managed to say, as I wrapped my arm around her.

She pulled back. "Are you free tomorrow after school? We need to see if you're really preggo," she said, a hint of a smile in her words.

"Yeah," I said, no emotion in my voice.

**Tomorrow at the Doctor's Office**

I sat here, alone, in one of the rooms.

Alice had told me she'd wait outside, so I was alone.

I swung my legs nervously on the table.

The door opened and in came the doctor.

At the sign-in desk, I specifically asked to not be examined by Dr. Cullen.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked, looking through my charts.

"Bella." I replied, correcting him.

"Well Bella, are you ready to hear the results?" he asked.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Well, the test came out positive, so you are, indeed, pregnant. Congrats!" he said.

I think my whole world stopped at that moment.

I think I even forgot how to breathe.

Silence filled the room.

"I take it the pregnancy wasn't planned?" he asked by the shock on my face.

I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"Would you like an abortion?" he asked, as if it was nothing.

__

Hell No! That's Inhumane! I'm not going to kill the baby just because it wasn't planned!

I shook my head no vigorously.

He looked a bit confused, then nodded his head.

"Come back in a month or so and we'll check up on you." he said, walking out.

**Telling Edward (right after the doctor's appointment.)**

I nervously walked to the door.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, before opening it.

"Edward?" I managed to squeak out.

He was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

He turned around and his green eyes pierced mine.

I took a deep breath.

"Are you the only one home?" I asked.

"I was, but now I have you," he said, smiling crookedly.

He got up to give me a bear hug, but I flinched away.

I looked into his eyes, and he looked confused and hurt.

"Can we-" I bit my lip, "-um, go up to your room?" I asked, looking down.

His eyes were curious, but he said nothing.

He grabbed my hand and led me up to his room.

He laid me on the bed, then sat next me.

Looking into his eyes, I could practically see all the questions going through his mind: "_I hope she isn't breaking up with me" "Maybe she's asking what I want for my birthday" "I hope she's not cheating on me." _

"Edward," I said, barely a whisper.

His eyes focused on me, laced with concern.

"I'm …," my voice seemed to halt in my throat. I bit my lip. "pregnant" I managed to get out.

The tears were already overflowing from my eyes.

"I'm sorry! Please! I don't want this to tear us apart!" I said, wiping my tears on my shirt.

"Bella." he said, his voice of many emotions.

I looked up.

His eyes looked confused.

Usually, all my troubles would melt away, and I'd be in my happy place from looking him in the eye.

This time, I could still feel the comfort, it just wasn't as strong.

"How did this happen?" he asked calmly.

_Wait…he doesn't remember…_

"It was at the party we went to about a few weeks ago. We were drunk." I said, my voice breaking a few times.

I looked up and it looked like someone shredded his heart.

"It's yours." I said quickly, before he started getting any ideas.

He relaxed a fraction of a bit, but he was still tense.

"It wasn't a dream," he whispered so low, you'd have to have vampire hearing to hear it.

**(AN He was so drunk, and he woke up in his own bed, and Alice lied to him, so he thought it was a dream. Go back if you don't remember )**

"Bella," he repeated, "This may not have been how I imagined it, but I've dreamed of us starting a family since I was little. I've imagined what the kids would like, how you'd be a wonderful mother to them, then us in our old age, together. Don't worry, we'll get through this, together." he said, dazzling me with his green orbs.

I couldn't express how I felt at that moment. It was mostly relief that I wasn't in this alone.

"Edward…you don't have to do this. What about your future?" I asked.

"What about yours? And I want to do this. I want to be with you." he said.

I hug-attacked him.

"Thank you" I said.

"Have you told Charlie?" he asked.

"No, they only ones who know are Alice and you." I said.

"Is that why Alice tried to sneak out early this morning and lied to me about the party?" he asked.

"Probably, and she probably wanted me to tell you." I said, thanking her in my head.

Just then, we heard Esme and Carlisle shout "We're home!" from downstairs.

"You want to tell them now?" I asked nervously.

"Now's as good a time as any other time," he said, walking out the door.

I followed shortly after.

* * *

Sorry it's taking me forever to write more chapters. I'm still sick :I BTW I dunno how long the story will be. Just saying...

Thanks for all of you who are reading. Luv Ya'll

-Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	37. Chapter 36 The 'Talk'

"Bella! I missed you! You should visit more often!" Esme said, hugging me tightly.

_I'll probably be spending a lot of time here soon. _I thought as I slowly put my arms around her.

"Nice to see you too, Esme…" I said, way less enthusiastic than my practically mother in law.

As I hugged her, I discretely whispered in her ear, _Can I talk to you?…in private?_

She gave me an understanding look.

Edward and I shared a glance as if we were communicating telepathically.

_I guess I'll take Carlisle…_Edward said. I could see the nervousness on his face.

I led Esme up the stairs into Edward's bedroom.

She walked in and I closed the door behind her.

She sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit with her.

I sat down nervously and avoided her curious eyes.

"What's bothering you Bella?" she asked, still curious.

I bit my lip, still avoiding her eyes.

"You can tell me anything," she said reassuringly.

I finally met her eyes.

"I'm pregnant and it's Edward's" I said in a rush, like it was a bad taste on my tongue.

She didn't change one bit, but she didn't freeze either.

She still had the same reassuring eyes.

"Bella. I know you realize that this was irresponsible of you," she said, pausing, "but a love like Edward's and yours comes one in a lifetime, maybe not even that. Some people don't even find their true loves." She smiled. The warmness of her smile made me want to smile too. Her smile was true and reassuring, not fake and plastic like most high school girls. "You're a smart girl. I know you'll get through this together."

Her kind words made me tear up. "Thank you, Esme." I said hugging her.

She hugged me back. "If you ever need any help, come to me. I'm always here for my daughter,"

_**Meanwhile with Edward EPOV**_

I watched Bella as she went up the stairs, trying to make her stay her so I wouldn't have to 'talk' with Carlisle.

It utterly failed.

Carlisle gave me a confused look.

"What are they talking about?" he asked, planting himself on the couch.

"They're…talking and I think we need to talk, too." I said.

He straightened up a little but remained relaxed.

"What's up?" he asked, still unaware of the situation.

"Well, long story short, Bella is…pregnant with…my kid. I take full responsibility for the situation." I said, trying not to make it sound like a one-night stand.

Well, it kinda was, but-

"You realize this was irresponsible, don't you Edward? I'm a little disappointed in you for choosing this." Carlisle said, interrupting my thoughts.

I hung my head in shame. "Before I met Esme, everything seemed plain. When I first saw her, images of our future raced through my at prom, our Wedding, our Kids, and us in our old age. They say if you can imagine that, your love is true. Have you imagined that?" he asked.

Before I could form a response, a slideshow of images raced through my mind: Me in a tux., and Bella in a beautiful blue dress, a slight baby bump, with our arms intertwined; Bella in a strapless white dress with a more significant baby bump holding a bouquet with her blush coloring her face wonderfully; Bella holding a newborn child while a little girl with my copper hair and her eyes tugged on Bella's pants.

My face showed my emotions with my crooked grin and caring eyes.

Carlisle saw the look on my face and knew what I had seen.

He gave me a reassuring smile, then headed off to his office.

Bella came down the steps.

"Was that so bad?" she asked innocently, closing the distance between us.

_**BPOV**_

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked dreamily, still eyeing Edward.

"Bella? Oh my God! Are you really pregnant? Who's the dad? Is it a boy or girl? When did it happen?" Rosalie asked, overloading my brain.

"How did you find out????" I asked, disbelieving.

"…Alice told me?" she said, as if it was a question.

"Who else knows?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Jasper and Emmett…" she replied. I was a bit mad that Alice told, but suddenly I was glad, at least for Edward's sake.

"Can you tell them to meet me at my house? Don't ask why though" I asked.

"Sure," she said, then she hung up.

"Now What?" Edward asked.

"Now we tell Charlie." I said. His face turned white and he had a look of sheer terror on his face.

"I want to live…" he said, barely a whisper.

"He's going to kill me! Or at least castrate me. I don't know about you, but I think I'd like the option of having more kids!!"

Then he seemed to turn sarcastic. "You _had _to be born to a dad that keeps a gun in his house???"

I bit my lip. "Well, let's get this over with. Oh! By the way, Jasper and Emmett know and they're coming too."

"How come _they _know?" he asked, once again confused. _My Gawd…he's cute when he's confused…Damnit Bella! That's what got you into this situation!_

"I figured we'd need someone to hold Charlie off you," I said.

He mouthed 'Thank YOU!' as he walked to his Volvo, with me hot on his heels.


	38. Chapter 37 Charlie's Reaction

**_At Charlie's House_**

"You go first!" Edward said quickly as he stopped the car.

I looked over at him.

He still had that look of pure terror on his face.

Getting out the car, I shook my head.

Truth be told, I wasn't _that _scared of my dad.

I was practically an adult now.

I'm old enough to make my own (stupid) decisions.

What's the worst he can do?

Kick me out?

Psshh. I'll just live with Edward.

See how he likes that.

I tapped my hands on the hood of the Volvo impatiently.

Then, Jasper's monster jeep, pulled in behind us.

Edward was standing on the opposite side of the car, and I could practically see his thoughts: _Dude…I might _actually _live._

"Bells!" Emmett screamed.

He bounded over and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Easy Emmett! Don't make Baby Cullen pop out too early!" I said loud enough to scold him, but low enough Charlie wouldn't hear us.

He released me, then took a couple huge steps back.

"There's actually a kid in there?" he asked, amazed.

He poked my stomach.

I squealed a bit.

"Not exactly, but it's still sensitive!" I said, rubbing where my baby bump would be.

Meanwhile, Jasper was just leaning on the front of the jeep, smiling.

"Do we amuse you?" I asked him.

"A little." Jasper said, still smiling.

I ran over and hugged him.

"Did Alice have more energy than usual, what with me needing new clothes soon?"

He grimaced "Yes. I'd have you to thank for that" he said, sarcastic.

"We gonna do this or what?" Emmett said.

"I vote 'what'," Edward said. I glared at him.

"Nice try." I said, walking towards the door.

Then came Jasper, and Emmett, then Edward in the back, apparently trying to create a human shield for himself.

I knocked on the door. "Daaaad?" I yelled.

I heard a vague 'Come in'. I opened the door, and there he was in his usual spot: in front of the TV.

"Why did you knock? It's your house." Charlie asked.

_Not for long…_

"I dunno. I guess I haven't been here in a while." I said, trying to figure out how to lead up to the pregnancy.

Edward eyed the gun on the rack.

His face turned a ghostly white as he mouthed 'Help'.

I shrugged my shoulders, smirking.

"Any reason Jasper and Emmett are here? Not that I mind…" Charlie asked.

"About that…" I said trailing off, "Long story short, Me and Edward went to a party," I paused, "and here I am," my throat seemed to close at this point, "pregnant."

Charlie looked from me to Edward.

His face turned red and you could see the steam coming from his ears.

Jasper and Emmett caught him as he lunged for his gun.

"You!" Charlie shouted, eyeing Edward, "You knocked up my only daughter! I'll kill you!" Charlie looked as mad as a bull.

Edward was shaking. "She was as willing a participant as me" he said, his voice trembling.

Charlie looked to me.

"You cannot live here anymore! I disown you!" Charlie said.

He broke himself free of Jasper and Emmett's grip, and marched upstairs.

"Get out or I'll arrest you for trespassing!" he shouted from the top of the stairs.

My eyes watered a bit, but kept a straight face as I was pulled out of the house by Edward.

He shoved me into the Volvo and raced for the safety of his house.

"Seeya Bells!" Emmett shouted as we raced off.

"That was the scariest moment of my life! I actually thought I'd die!" Edward said, shaking.

"You're alive, aren't you?" I asked.

He looked over at me for a second.

"I can't be sure since I'm in the presence of an angel." He said, showing off his crooked smile.

He cupped my cheek as he turned back to the road.

I felt the blood rush to his touch.

"I guess we'll have to get Alice to buy you some new clothes," he said as we pulled into his driveway.

"I guess so." I said.

We walked to the door hand-in-hand.

He was about to reach for the door, when it was opened and I was embraced by Esme.

"Are you ok Bella? Tell me everything." she said as she pulled me onto the couch.

"You should probably ask Edward if he's ok. When I told Charlie, he lunged for his gun." I said.

Esme look scared to death.

"I'm ok though. We brought Jasper and Emmett to restrain him from killing me." Edward said.

"Charlie kicked me out though" I said, a bit sad.

"You will always be welcome here, Bella. I can help you through the stages. Besides, you're holding my grandbaby." Esme said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Esme." I said, tearing up a little.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" she asked, catching me off guard.

I looked at Edward, then back at her.

"No, not yet." I said looking down.

"Don't worry. One day, it will just come to you," She said. I nodded, still unsure. "Well I think I'll go find Carlisle," she said, then she went up the stairs, leaving me and Edward alone.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

I raised my eyebrows.

He lifted my shirt up a little.

I blushed furiously and pulled it back down.

He looked up with puppy dog eyes.

_I think I melted inside._

"I just want to talk to our baby" he said as he relifted my shirt.

He rubbed my tummy as he asked, "What do you wanna be called?"

I smiled at him. "You're going to be great father" I said.

"and you're going to be a great mother." he said.

I hugged him tightly.

He whispered, _'I love you'_ in my ear_._

I froze for a minute and so did he.

He pulled me back and started apologizing about how he didn't mean it and how he was caught up in it.

I put my finger on his lips silencing him. "Edward. Don't apologize. I love you, too."


	39. Chapter 38 Do You Even Have To Ask?

He gave me a look of utmost affection.

I returned the look in my own way.

"Can we go to the meadow?" I asked breaking the silence.

He grabbed my hand and led me outside into the lush green surroundings as a response, As if he was thinking the same thing.

Ours hands intertwined, he led me to our place of comfort.

We walked slowly, prolonging our time here.

I saw _our _tree within distance.

I ran over and hugged the tree. I

looked up and sure enough, there was the BxE mark from years ago.

I ran my fingers across the engraving, smiling widely.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say from behind me.

I turned around then stopped dead in my tracks.

Edward was down on one knee holding a velvet box.

My breathing turned labored as a forced a smile on my face.

Edward began, "Bella, You are my world, my life, the center of my universe, you are a star that shines brightly as everything I do revolves around you. This feels like a dream. We're together, in _our _special place. Everything's perfect. You're perfect- NO you're _more _than perfect. You hold our child, something only you and me could create. I want to hold you in my arms forever. I want to be with you til time ends. Isabella Swan, Will you marry me?"

The dam of my tears had broke loose.

My cheeks were tear-stained, but on my face was a smile.

He made my heart grow larger for all the love and affection I held for him.

It felt like it might burst.

I finally found my voice.

I smiled a goofy grin as I sat on his knee.

I looked him in the eye.

Green met brown.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said, smiling.

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him slowly and sensually.

He pulled back so he could put the sapphire blue ring onto my finger.

I brought it up to look at it and gaze upon it's beauty.

"I'll never take it off." I said, looking him in the eye.

His voice turned husky. "Never?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Never, ever" I confirmed.


	40. Chapter 39 The Wedding

I skipped to the wedding. It was what i had planned to do before i got sidetracked and didn't do anything at all ;/ ENJOY

* * *

It has been 3 months exactly since Edward proposed.

Alice had to rush to get everything ready for today.

She thought of everything.

I don't know what we'd do with out her.

Today…I was getting married to Edward.

As I thought of him, my heart almost burst with all the love I held for him, and him only.

Right now, I was waiting for my signal to march to my soon-to-be-husband.

I twisted my hips a little, admiring how my dress flowed.

I brought my hand to my enlarged abdomen.

I was feeling nervous, but I tried to calm myself down.

I had taken off my engagement ring, so my comfort bar was lower than usual.

Then, the music started up.

I grabbed my bouquet, and headed toward the entrance.

As I entered, I felt everyone's eyes on me.

My legs slowly moved forward.

I looked toward Edward for comfort.

His eyes held a huge amount of love, and admiration; I saw one thing that no one else saw in his eyes: lust.

He smiled as he eyed my baby bump.

It seemed forever before I made it up next to Edward.

He briefly rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb before turning to the pastor.

The crowd seated and the priest began his long speech.

Turns out, it wasn't so long.

Apparently this pastor was new.

"Edward, you love Bella with all your heart, right?" the pastor asked.

"She's my world. The center of my universe. Everything I do revolves around her" Edward said, looking me in the eye.

"Bella, you love Edward with all your heart, right?"

I sniffed holding back tears.

The room went silent as the waited for my answer.

(AN I WANTED TO END IT HERE JUST TO TORTURE YOU BUT ALAS...it didnt happen o.o )

I looked at him affectionately as I said, "More than words can explain," I said.

"You may seal your promises with a kiss. Edward…Kiss the bride! May your life be filled with happiness and love and all that gushy stuff." the priest said, but Edward attacked me once he got the ok.

Tears of joy and happiness fell my eyes as he kissed me slowly and passionately.

(AN. I personally think most pastors' speeches are too long. ;] )

Everyone cheered and the sparks flew from my toes to my head.

He pulled back and I was momentarily dazzled.

He held me as I recovered.

I turned to see Charlie with a sad look on his face.

I looked at Edward and he gave me a nod saying it was ok.

I walked over to Charlie and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells" he said, his voice starting to crack.

He cleared his throat.

"I'll visit you Dad. Sorry I'm leaving you to cook for your self though," I said cracking a smile.

"I don't know how I'll survive," he said sarcastically.

Charlie let Edward lead me to the wedding party.

I danced with every one of my family and friends.

I was a bit tired after Emmett practically bull-dozing me around, so I sat next to Angela and Ben.

"Congratulations" They both said.

I rubbed my stomach. Angela noticed and in response asked "Have you thought of any names."

I made a face that looked like :/

She sensed the look on my face. "Well, close your eyes and what comes to mind?"

I did as she said, and the name 'Anthony' and 'Jacob' crossed my mind.

_Now what for a girl name?_ I thought.

_Renee…Esme….hmm Rrreeeennneeesssmmeeee _I said in my mind, sounding out the name.

_Renesmee….Renesmee…hmmm…has a ring to it._

A smile appeared on face.

When I opened my eyes, they sparkled with excitement.

"So?" Angela asked. "If it's a boy?"

I bit my lip then answered "Anthony Jacob" Apparently Angela thought it was cute.

"and if it's a girl?" she asked.

"Renesmee Carlie" I said. She looked confused.

"Renee, Esme, Renesmee. Carlisle, Charlie, Carlie" I explained.

She smiled. "I have a feeling it'll be a girl." she said.

She suddenly looked over at Ben.

He was looking out at the dance floor.

_Do you mind? _Angela mouthed.

_Have fun _I mouthed back.

As soon as they left, Edward appeared.

"Hello my beautiful wife" he said, kissing me.

"Hello there, my wonderful husband." I replied.

"What were you talking to Angela about?" he asked curiously.

"Baby names" I said, a little nervous.

"And?" he asked.

"I was thinking Anthony Jacob if it's a boy."

"If it's a girl?" he asked.

"Renesmee Carlie"

"Renesmee?" he asked.

"Renee and Esme. Renesmee" I said.

"I like it. Has a certain ring." he said.

"I thought so too," I said

* * *

Im a horrible author for not posting in so long...i sorry D; i tried to write alot, but i have to get off now. Please review! I think there will be 1-2 more chapters and they skip ahead a bit. This story is so fricking long! i think it's time to end it...I will post more stories in the future but prob. not any time soon. How do you like the names? i still like Renesmee. Anthony Jacob for a boy? what u think? tell me!!!!!


	41. Chapter 40 DaDa's and GamMa's

There will only be one more Chapter after this and that's the Epilogue...unless i make another. I want to thank all my reviewers, and people that added me to the fav author/ fav stories/ alerts. I love you all 3 Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Me and Edward had gotten back from our week-long honey-moon recently.

I had began to fold my clothes as I put them in his drawers.

Alice got me a whole new wardrobe for my pregnancy and it had gotten stuffed into Edward's closet.

She also found out, before we told anyone, that it was going to be a girl.

We were thrilled.

I packed the little pink night shirt into one of the drawers, then walked over to the closet to get my clothes for the day, when I heard a short yell of pain and then some cussing over the waffle-maker.

Apparently Emmett wanted waffles for breakfast.

I snickered to myself, amused.

Suddenly I felt my pajama pants get soaked, followed by a pain in my lower abdomen.

_Oh God! _

_The baby! _

_It's coming! _

The pain rapidly increased.

I cried out in pain and dropped to the floor.

"Edward!!!!" I shrieked so loud, if he were beside me, he'd of gone deaf.

I heard the thump, thump, thump, as he raced up the stairs.

He turned around the corner and saw me on the floor.

He sprinted to me and was at my side in seconds.

"Bella?! What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked, becoming frantic.

I gritted my teeth. "Get Carlisle!" I shouted, clutching my baby bump.

I let out a cry of pain.

As soon as I said that, he came around the corner with his fancy doctor kit.

"Bella? You're going into labor right now so we should probably do the birth here." he said in his doctor voice. "Edward, grab the pillows and a sheet from your bed."

He did as told.

He laid a sheet on the floor and laid a few pillows on top.

"Bella, lay your hips on the pillow at the end and prop yourself up." Carlisle instructed.

He put on some gloves indicating it was going to get messy. "Bella? If you'd be so kind to take off your pants and cover yourself with another sheet?"

I blushed and was a little reluctant to take them off, but I covered myself and slipped the wet clothing off.

I cringed as another contraction hit me.

I felt Renesmee wanting to come out and see the world.

"Carlisle!…Renesmee wants to pop out and say hi now!" I said.

"Yes, well, Edward? Would you like to birth your own daughter?" Carlisle asked him.

Edward stared at him in sheer terror and shock.

"Choose quickly!" I squeaked.

"I'll guide you through it." Carlisle said.

He lifted the sheet up a little.

Edward turned white.

"C-C-Ca-Carlisle??" Edward stuttered.

"Yes, son?" he answered.

"How's the baby gonna…fit?" he asked.

"The opening can expand to fit the head of the baby. You should have known you'd make her go through _this_. Look! Push Bella! Edward, hold your hands like a cradle for the baby's head!" Carlisle said.

_**Third Person**_

We heard a cry from Bella and the top of the baby's head appeared.

Bella took a deep breath and pushed further.

The whole head appeared and Carlisle said to stop pushing.

"It hurts!" Bella cried, squeezing her eyes shut.

Edward's heart ached.

He sacrificed a few moments of drunken pleasure for a few moments of intense pain from his angel.

Carlisle had been suctioning the…wetness away from Renesmee's nose and mouth during Edward's moment of thought..

Bella screamed silently and Edward noticed.

"Carlisle?" Edward said with pleading eyes as he crawled toward Bella, reaching out for her hand.

He caught her palm and rubbed circles in it with his thumb.

She relaxed a little, but was still on-edge.

"Ok, continue pushing Bella." Carlisle said.

Bella took a deep breath, squeezed Edward's hand and pushed, and pushed, and pushed til she had no more strength left.

After a series of pain, she heard a satisfying cry.

Carlisle laid the baby down, began cleaning it off, and detached the umbilical cord.

Once Renesmee was clean, Carlisle held her for a second, cuddling his brand new granddaughter, before giving her to her mommy.

Bella beamed as she held Renesmee.

She rocked her and played with her a little.

Edward just sat by and watched his wife and his daughter in a bonding moment.

_Maybe it was worth it…_he thought.

Bella turned to Edward and asked "You wanna hold your daughter Mr. Cullen?"

Edward smiled his crooked grin as he held his arms out for Renesmee.

Bella handed over their bundle of joy as she showed Edward how to support her head.

Edward looked into Renesmee's small hazel eyes, and she looked back at him.

She smiled a rather toothless grin at her father.

She suddenly looked over at the doorway and Edward's gaze followed.

There everyone was, looking at them.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie stood with tears in their eyes, while the guys stood comforting them.

Esme stepped forward and asked in a low voice, "Can I…hold her?"

Edward handed Renesmee to his mom.

She lit up like Bella had.

"She's beautiful." Esme commented, "Those eyes, and her curly hair."

Esme let Renesmee grab one of her fingers, as she looked at her tiny palm.

"You did a good job for a first time mother," Carlisle said to Bella.

Edward knew what he meant very pale again.

Bella bit her lip and responded, "Yeah…"

Somehow, Edward found a way to joke about it.

"Bella, let's have another,"

Then he did an Emmett-like thing: He wiggled his brow.

Bella just stared at him like he grew another head ( or maybe he told her he was a vampire ;D )

Bella responded, "Later. Maybe when you're older…" ( A.N. XD)

Renesmee apparently heard them and opened her mouth like she wanted to speak, then furrowed her brow in concentration. (AN Gee…I wonder who she got that from…btw Renesmee is learning at a super fast rate like in B.D.)

"G…Ga…Gam-ma…Gam-ma" Renesmee said as she looked a Esme.

Esme was surprised, but thrilled nonetheless. (A.N. Renesmee was trying to say grandma but even as advanced as she is, it comes out like Gam-ma)

It almost brought her to tears at the fact her grandbaby spoke her nickname first.

She wiped her eyes, then slowly said, "Esme…Essssme"

Renesmee smiled and replied "Gam-ma!"

Emmett snickered.

"Duh….Da…Dai…Da-Da." Renesmee spoke, "Dada" she commanded.

Esme did as told and handed her to her 'Dada'.

Edward smiled through his confused look.

"DaDa?" Edward asked questioningly, "that makes me feel old."

"How do you think we feel? " Esme and Carlisle asked.


	42. Epilogue: Reminiscing

**_3rd person Epilogue_**

Bella and Edward had a house built close to Esme and Carlisle.

They laid in their soft warm bed together.

It was morning and there was peace in the house.

Edward lovingly held Bella in his arms while they both slept soundly.

Bella awoke a few minutes later, but just snuggled back against Edward.

Just as her mind eased in unconsciousness, their door opened and a little boy walked in.

It was their son, Anthony.

He was practically a mini Edward.

Anthony tiptoed over to the middle of the bed and climbed on.

Then he jumped up and down yelling "Mom! Dad! Time for School! Time for School!"

Bella and Edward groaned as they opened their eyes.

Edward worked at the local hospital with Carlisle, and didn't have to be at work til 8, while Bella was a stay at home mom.

Bella got up, letting Edward sleep.

She grabbed Anthony's hand and walked him back to his room.

She stepped over his toys on the floor as she walked to his closet.

Anthony sat on his bed and bounced anxiously.

She picked out a t-shirt and some jeans.

"Change." Bella commanded, as she walked out the door. Bella walked down the hall to Renesmee's room and knocked gently on the door.

"Nessie! Time to get dressed for school."

Renesmee came out a few minutes later with a jean shrug, a pink flower top, and a jean skirt.

"Ooh, someone looks pretty." Bella commented as Renesmee gave the bow she wanted in her hair to her mom.

Bella placed it in it's place effortlessly.

Renesmee blushed the same crimson color Bella did.

Bella went down stairs and began making PB&J lunches and stuffed them into their designated lunchboxes.

Renesmee and Anthony came down the stairs with their backpacks.

"Your PB&J's" Bella said as she handed them their lunches. By now, Edward was awake and heading down the steps.

"Bye kids!" Edward shouted as they walked out the door. "Bye Love." Edward said to Bella.

"Bye…" Bella replied, a bit sad.

"I have a surprise for you when I come home." Edward said with a smirk.

Bella just shook her head as she took the keys.

It was almost time to go pick up Anthony and Renesmee.

Bella had been cleaning the house during the time they were at school.

She grabbed her keys and drove up to the school.

When she got there, she was surprised to see Edward's Volvo up there.

Edward was pushing Renesmee and Anthony in one of the swings he had pushed Bella in long ago.

Bella parked and started walking toward Edward. He turned and gave his wife a hug.

"I thought we could stay here for a while, reminiscing. Do you mind, love?" Edward asked.

Bella smiled as a reply. Renesmee, Anthony, why don't you go play on the slides?"

Renesmee smiled and took her little brother away.

Bella sat in one of the swings and Edward pushed her lightly.

She closed her eyes, remembering the memories this swing set held.

Edward stopped Bella's swing as Renesmee ran up to them.

"Daddy? Can you help us get on the monkey bars?" Renesmee asked in her 'Pretty Pretty Puh-leeeeeaaase Daddy?' voice.

Bella hopped out of her swing and grabbed Renesmee's hand as she led her to the monkey bars.

Bella leaned over her shoulder to see Edward following them.

Edward ran up to the monkey bars.

He jumped and held on by his hands, then he hanged by his feet like a bat.

He just smiled crookedly at Bella, while she giggled, remembering that memory too.

Anthony was still sliding down the slide like he thought he was asked to.

"I wonder if Mrs. McLain is still here…" Bella asked, looking toward the door the used to come out of for recess.

Edward hopped down and said "Let's go see."

Edward took Bella's hand in his and walked to the door.

Renesmee went and got Anthony and they followed.

The door they found was unlocked, so they opened it, and walked down the hall.

They kept walking until they reached what they thought was Mrs. McLain's room.

Bella peeked in the room and there Mrs. McLain was, at her desk grading papers.

"Mrs. McLain?" Bella asked lightly. The teacher's head rose and she stood to greet them. "Mrs. McLain, it's Bella. Bella Swan?"

The teacher's eyes lit up at this. "My, You've grown into a wonderful young lady." Mrs. McLain commented.

"Do you remember Edward? Edward Cullen?" Bella asked as she pulled him from the hall.

"Yes, I do. He's grown into a handsome young man." Mrs. McLain said.

"We've been married for a while now. I'm sure you've met our daughter, Renesmee. Our son Anthony will be joining you next year." Edward said.

"Yes, Renesmee was a smart girl." Mrs. McLain commented.

"Well we just wanted to stop by and reminisce on those earlier days. You probably have to get back to grading papers." Bella said.

"Bella...?" Mrs. McLain asked.

"Yes?" Bella asked.

"Well, I'm going to be retiring in a few weeks, so i was wondering...would you like to take my place?"

Bella nodded eagerly.

"That would be wonderful! I could stay close to my children that way!"

Bella turned and hugged Edward, and he happily hugged back.

"Wonderful! You'll start 2 weeks from today. I'll miss this place though." Mrs. McLain said, sounding both happy and sad at the same time.

"Don't worry. I'll do great." Bella reassured.

"Well, it was nice to see you two again," Mrs. McLain said.

"Nice to see you again, too" they both responded as they took their kids back outside.

Once outside, Bella asked, "Edward, would you mind taking the kids home? I have to get some groceries for dinner."

Edward nodded and they went their separate ways.

After their dinner, Bella tucked in Renesmee and Anthony for bed.

Bella yawned as she walked down the hall into their bedroom.

Edward was already in bed, waiting.

Bella put on her night clothes, then went in the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Bella walked out and assumed her place under the covers beside Edward.

She sighed happily as she snuggled into his chest.

Edward turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around his beloved.

Just as Bella fell into sub-consciousness, Edward whispered "Sweet Dreams, Love"

Then they both fell into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

The End ;3

* * *

I know what some of you are thinking: "Finally!" Well that's what i was thinking...Don't get me wrong; i love this story but i didn't mean to write a 40 chapter story on my first try... xD So...Yeah...That's The End...

If you guys want me to write more stories, give me some topics. Like what if Edward was Human when they moved to Forks High School? Or maybe Bella was the vampire? idk...random suggestions but lemme know what you guys want me to write.

I love you all.

-Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	43. Author's Note

Hey! I just wanted to say that I am now on Asian Fanfics (dot) com! I think I've become a really good smut writer, but sadly, my attention has drifted from Twilight, to Korean Pop bands called SHINee, Teen Top, and Boyfriend. I'm hoping that some of you will atleast check me out at http:/www (dot) asianfanfics (dot) com/profile/view/22993


End file.
